Titanium
by melissawtf
Summary: With vampires running amok in Beacon Hills, the Council send in their favorite 'soldier' to take care of things. With the vampires putting up a fight, Lea must join forces with a misfit bunch also known as the Hale Pack. The plan was to bring in the vampires or kill them and go home but things don't go exactly to plan. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

For a little over five hundred years now, Vampires have decided to lay low and make themselves as scarce as possible. The Vampires and Werewolves had finally gotten tired of fighting a war that they didn't even know the reasoning for it's start, and were finally able to live in peace. It was around the same time that the fighting ceased that the witches started to make their existence known as well. They were all part of the supernatural world so they didn't see the point of killing off anymore mythical beings.

While the Werewolves and Witches elected to go off and each do their own thing, leaving each Pack of Wolves and Coven of Witches to establish their own rules so they weren't outed to the rest of the world, the Vampires used a more strict approach. They established _'The Council'_ which was made up of the three wealthiest known Vampires.

The Council, being the the ones that every other vampire would be looking up to, taught themselves control over their blood lust. The world was starting to evolve, as well as the people living in it, and the dead bodies being left behind was starting to become a problem. As the world and people evolved, it was becoming easier for the Law Enforcement to concentrate on the killings and try to figure out who did it. While the Vampires were sure that they would not be figured out, it was still a risk they were tired of making. So after finding out they were capable of feeding off a human being and **not **killing them, the Council made sure that the generations after them picked up the skill so they didn't attract attention to themselves.

The law established by the Council was easily followed and there had not been a problem since. Well, at least not until now.

..

..

..

The three middle-aged members of the Council sat 'round a black glossed table in low lighting, folders of paperwork scattered before them. The stone walls of the room kept the underground room ice cold and somewhat old fashioned for a vampire hideout, but the various amounts of screens in the room that were linked to security cameras around the compound showed that they were, indeed, caught up with real world.

Caesar, the oldest of the three and the one the other two looked to for approval, sat slouched in his chair as his fingers lazily scraped against the scruff on his face. His lips were set in a grim line, his dark eyes drinking in the information that had just been given to them earlier that day. "What do we do with these four rogues?"

"Leave 'em be." Desmond's voice floated around the room, his crystal clear blue eyes sparkling with unspoken glee. "They're vampires. It's in our nature to feed ravenously. Someone was bound to fall off the wagon sooner or later."

"They're rebelling!" Louis, the third member and youngest on the Council, slammed his closed fist on the table. "Don't you see?! If we let these four get away with their rebellious ways, more vampires will think it's okay. More will start to rebel and we can't have that."

"And why not?!" Desmond fought back. "Why can't we make ourselves known out in the big world?! The wolves and witches are living amongst each other in peace. Why can't we have the same?"

"Because they're not killing anyone." Louis lowly growled, his gray eyes starting to darken with rage. "The Wolves and Witches have made it their duty to protect the living. If we vampires start killing or are even caught feeding from a human, we'll more than likely restart a war that we managed to avoid all those years ago."

Caesar watched as the fight fled from Desmond's face, Louis' words having sunk in. "What's is our plan of action then?" Desmond asks calmly, sitting back against his chair, his right leg folded so his ankle rest atop his left knee.

Louis only shrugged, he too sitting back against his chair. "We either threaten them or make an example of them to scare those even thinking about rebelling."

Desmond and Louis then turned their attention to Caesar. "We send in Lea." He tells them. "If she can't convince them to stop and bring them back with her to face the consequences, then she does what she does best."

Caesar can't help the twitch that tilts his lips up in a wicked grin when seeing the way Desmond and Louis practically purr in approval of his plan. They were all a fan of keeping their race alive but if push came to shove, they absolutely loved the idea of their favorite little soldier having some play time.

* * *

**Pictures of each Council member is up on my profile. Check them out, you won't be disappointed ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This will be my first Stiles/OC chapter fic so I hope you at least give it a shot. Just so you know, I'm going to be stealing a page from _'The Vampire Diaries'_ and using the way the vampires in that show look, look like in here. Also, there will be mentioning of a certain character from_ 'The Vampire Diaries'_ in here but said character will not make an appearance.**

**I really hope you give this a shot ;)**

**PS- Let's just pretend that the Pack has just graduated High School and everyone is taking a year break.**

* * *

"The attacks are getting closer." Derek grunts out to his entire Pack which consists of Peter, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. Each of them had been summoned to the newly rebuilt Hale home for their Alpha's update. "Stiles has been on research duty and it seems that the number of bodies is getting higher and higher."

"Do we know for certain whether this is a human killing spree or supernatural?" Allison asks. While she did submit to Derek before the Alpha Pack had attacked them years ago, the Huntress in her wouldn't let the wolves take a human life.

"We're not sure yet." Derek answers honestly. "Although, the way these people are being killed is a bit.."

"Mind-boggling." Stiles offers when Derek can't seem to come up with a word. As one, the Pack turns to Stiles for an explanation. "These people," Stiles grimaces. "-are having their throats ripped out and bodies drained of blood."

"Drained of blood?" Erica's eyebrows furrow together as she leans forward, her elbows resting on her knees. "Are we talking about vampires? Do vampires exist now?!"

With Erica's revelation, all eyes shoot to the oldest person in the room. Peter. "We're not certain." He shrugs. "I was never trained to fight against vampires nor was there ever any scary bed-time stories to tell the kiddies. In all my years, no-one ever spoke of vampires."

"But it's possible, right?" Erica speaks up yet again because let's face it, after Stiles, Erica takes the cake for Pack geek. "If Werewolves, Kanimas, and Witch Doctors or whatever the hell Deaton is, exist.. Vampires could as well!"

Derek, who wishes that for once Beacon Hills could catch a break, solemnly nods. "Maybe."

And Jackson, who's had enough for 'maybes' and 'I don't knows', rolls his eyes. "You said the bodies were drained of blood." He directs his statement towards Stiles who nods at him. "Well what happened to all the blood they lost? Were they laying in a pool of their own blood or was it something that tipped off the officials of their drainage?"

Stiles shakes his head. "That's the thing. The only blood found at the crime scenes was the little bit that was dried around the neck wounds."

..

..

..

As the meeting came to an end, Derek sought out Stiles who was waiting to give Erica a ride home. When Stiles noticed his alpha's presence, he looked up from his cellphone, a smile spreading out across his face. "Sup, Sourwolf?"

"I need you to do more research tonight." He scowled. "This time, focus on vampire lore."

"Dude, what do you think I spent the last two nights doing?" Stiles groaned. "Vampire was the first thing I thought of but all I can find is this modern day crap about vampires. Since we have no myths or anything to go on, everything is non-reliable."

"Well find something then. Anything else related to these cases might help." Derek's jaw clenched. He might've given up on throwing Stiles into the nearest wall but his patience hadn't improved a bit.

Stiles smirked. "On it, Alpha. I'll come back tomorrow if I find anything."

Derek glared at his human pack mate before going up to the second level of his house. He never told his betas or human pack mates to call him 'alpha' as long as they gave him the respect he deserved but Stiles still did it just to irk him. He never could get Stiles to stop with the 'Sourwolf' nickname so he didn't expect that 'alpha' was going to stop anytime soon.

Erica soon skipped over to Stiles with Boyd in tow, Boyd asking if he could have a ride as well.

..

..

..

By the time Stiles got home, it was nearing 5PM and his Dad's Police Cruiser was sitting in the driveway. This stumped Stiles seeing as his Dad went into work in the morning and usually didn't get off 'til way after the sun had disappeared. After parking his beloved Jeep and jogging inside, completely oblivious to the large white truck across the street, he finds his Dad perched over the kitchen table with files scattered over the entire surface.

"What's going on?" Stiles walked up and hopped up on the kitchen counter, facing his Dad.

"Nothing." Mr. Stilinski sighed as he stopped looking over the file in his hand, dropping it onto the table so he could tiredly rub at his eyes. "Work was slow at the Station so I brought home some files to go over one more time."

Stiles nodded along. "Those about those freaky murders that have been happening?"

"Yeah. The surrounding cities are stumped and wanted some fresh ey- wait, what? How did you know?!"

"I'm eighteen, Dad. I do watch the news every now and then." Stiles rolled his eyes. "It's not like I've been stealing your files at night and reading them up in my room." Which he was, he totally was but his Dad didn't have to know that.

"If you say so." Mr. Stilinski grumbled. "Anyway, what do you feel like eating for dinner?"

Stiles shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I'm too tired to make sure you eat healthy tonight so make it count, old man."

"Chinese. Definitely chinese."

Snorting in amusement, Stiles hops off the counter to go order from the living room. Knowing what his Dad would want, he quickly places an order and has it delivered to their house since he doesn't feel like moving anymore. He only closes his eyes for what feels like five minutes when he hears the doorbell ringing throughout the home. When he doesn't hear his Dad moving around and the doorbell ringing again, Stiles picks himself up to go get their food.

Opening the door, Stiles is met with the delivery boy who immediately holds up his bags of food. "That'll be $25.50," he informs Stiles.

From how tired the kid looks, Stiles slightly feels for the kid. He presumes the kid is around his age maybe a bit older so when he takes out his wallet for the money, he fishes out two twenties. "Keep the change." Stiles tell him and the kid can't help but give him a grateful smile.

As the kid turns to leave, Stiles can't help but now notice the white moving truck that is parked across the street and a female carrying a box inside the house. For a moment, he was entranced by the pale skin of legs he saw but quickly shook his head and shut the door.

Dropping the food bags on the kitchen counter while his Dad cleared the table of all files, Stiles started to unload the food cartons. "When did the house across the street sell?" He tries to make small talk.

"I didn't know it did." Mr. Stilinski paused for a moment as he thought about it but then got back to clearing the table. "Did you see the couple who moved in?" He asked.

"Nah. Only some girl carrying boxes inside." Stiles shrugged.

Once the table was cleared, Stiles and his Dad moved everything to the table and eagerly dug in. Stiles nearly choked on his own food seeing how his Dad wolfed down two egg rolls one right after the other although he couldn't blame the man since he kept a watchful eye over his diet. Throughout the entire time they ate, Stiles kept sneaking glances out the dining room window to peer across the street. Their new neighbor was still carrying boxes into the house and since the last time Stiles had saw her outside, no-one else had come out to help nor yell instructions at her.

On the fifth time that Stiles got caught staring, Mr. Stilinski decided to see what had his son's attention. When he took his turn to slyly peek out across the street, he was met with the sight of a girl around his son's age clad in cut-off jean shorts, a black graphic tee, and a plaid red and black pullover shirt with it's sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her dark wavy curls framed her face so he didn't get a good look at her but right away he could see that his son's new girl obsession just possibly moved in across the street from them.

"Son." Stiles jumped at his Dad's voice. "Why don't you just go introduce yourself?"

"What? No, I.."

"Go."

"Yeah. I wi-.. That's a good idea." Stiles fumbled with his empty food cartons before quickly ducking out of the kitchen and out the front door.

As Stiles made his way across the street with his hands shoved deep in his jean pockets, he made it just in time to see the new Beacon Hills resident grunt in frustration as she exited the back of the moving truck. Without noticing Stiles presence, she dropped the box she was carrying at her feet to tie her back her hair to keep it out of her face.

"Need some help?" Stiles offered. He noticed how her skin seemed to glow with the fading sun, her pale skin void of any makeup. She really didn't need it when he really thought about it.

The girl squeaked in surprise, chocolate orbs clashing with chocolate orbs as a sheepish smile quirked up the corner of her lips. "Uh, sure. That'd be great."

As Stiles climbed the ramps up into the back of the truck, he offered her his hand in greeting. "I'm Stiles, by the way. Welcome to the neighborhood."

The girl nodded, her smile widening. "Thanks. I'm Lea."

* * *

**The girl I'm using for Lea is on my profile. Check it out and let me know if this is interesting to any of you. I could really use some sort of feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lea sighed as she parked the moving truck outside the small two-story home that she had been assigned for her stay in Beacon Hills. The home was average looking, white-washed with dark blue painted shutters that framed each of the windows. A cemented walkway, that was lined on both sides by trimmed hedges, led up the porch that ran along the entire front length of the home.

Cutting off the engine and pocketing the truck keys, Lea grabbed her checkered backpack that contained a few outfits, plus her laptop, and hopped out from the cab of the truck. As Lea secured the backpack straps on her shoulders, she took a chance to look up and down the street that she would have to familiarize herself with soon. Across the street from her was a house slightly bigger than hers with a Beacon Hills Police Squad car sitting in the driveway and if she pushed her hearing just a little bit, she could hear a single heartbeat thumping inside the home.

She made her way around the truck, feet planted on the sidewalk as she took in the house on either side of her own. To her left, she could two heartbeats in the home, one slightly faster than the other and finally the whining of a baby. And to her right, it was silent. It seemed liked everyone on the block was working which was good since she really didn't know how to exactly make friends. With all her traveling, she never stayed in one place for too long so making friends was never a priority.

When Lea finally reaches the front door, she retrieves the house keys from her other pocket and unlocks the door. She immediately finds herself in a small hallway with a set of stairs opposite the door and her nose twitching with all the dust particles that are floating around her. To the left of the staircase there's an open archway that leads into the living room. A living room that is totally bare except for the white lace curtains covering the bay window that gives a view of the front yard. Sliding doors, on the opposite wall, across from the window, slide open to reveal a small study room with two bookshelves against the back wall. Going back into the hallway, to the right of the staircase, another archway opens up into a decent sized dining area with two windows that gave a view of the neighbors yard and house. A swinging door at the back wall opens up a medium-sized kitchen that already has stainless steel appliances sitting on marble countertops, a glass-top stove sitting next to a two-door stainless steel refrigerator.

After making sure that the electricity and water are both turned on, Lea places her backpack on the counter and heads back to the front. She debates whether about checking upstairs but figures it's best to just start moving some boxes in. It's not like she can request a new house. This one was already purchased and officially hers for the entire length she'd be staying.

Before she can start her temporary life in Beacon Hills, she slips out her phone from her back pocket to make a quick phone call. Her bosses would want to know she made it.

The phone is pressed to her ear in a matter of seconds as she walks back into the living room to peer out the window as she waits for someone to answer her call. Seconds later, she isn't disappointed.

"_Lea, pookie-bear, I was wondering when you would check in."_

"Hello, Louis," She deadpans. "Cute little town you have me in."

"_Ah, so you made it." _Lea tunes him out for a second as a jeep slows to a stop across the street from her, a pale teen with short choppy hair and slight muscles flexing beneath his too-tight 'Avengers' shirt gets out and heads towards the front door. _"-and our resources say that the vampires are thinking about making your new town their own personal home."_

"Pfft. They'll be lucky if I don't rip their hearts out. At the rate they're going, they're going to expose us."

"_I always miss all the fun," _Louis dramatically sighs into the phone reciever. _"But you know as well as I do that-"_

"Yeah, yeah. I have to give them the option of going back to face 'The Council' first before I take drastic measures."

"_Sorry, Sweetness. I know how much you've been itchin' for a good fight." _Lea chuckled at that. Louis might have been one of the most feared vampires but he was actually just a squeezable teddy bear with fangs to her. _"Well, I have to go now. More business to attend to. Remember, act human and call me if you run into any issues."_

"Will do." Lea sighed. "I need to start unpacking now. Hopefully, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Deciding it was best to just hurry and get the unpacking done with, Lea headed back outside and opened up the back of the truck. The truck only contained items that were needed to make the house seem as homey as possible. A bed frame, mattresses, a couch, a few end tables, a dresser, a coffee table, a kitchen table and chairs, television set, and a bookshelf were the only items that she'd have to wait until nightfall to move. Since there seemed to be people awake, she couldn't chance it and move a big item knowing a neighbor could walk out at any moment. They'd seriously think she was a freak if she were able to carry such heavy items that usually took three or more people.

Glancing at the floor of the truck, various boxes litter the floor. There are boxes containing plates, bowls, glasses, and kitchen utensils as well as pots and pans while other boxes contain the sheets, pillows, and blankets. And there are boxes that carry her most precious items. Boxes that carry her entire collection of books and a few picture frames that she couldn't leave without.

The sound of a running engine catches her attention and she turns just in time to see a Chinese delivery car park behind the jeep across the street from her. A guy gets out, adjusting the white cap he's wearing, before seeing Lea and offering her a leering grin. Narrowing her eyes at him, he gulps and pulls out the food he's dropping off and heads to the front door.

She tucks a few wavy tendrils of hair behind her ears before picking up the nearest box with ease. With her sensitive hearing, she can hear the delivery boy knocking on the front door and the front door opening as well as the exchange that's going on between the two guys. As she exits the back of the truck, she chances a glance in her neighbors direction and realizes that the teen she saw exit the jeep is the one retrieving the food.

It seemed like only half an hour had passed that Lea carried in only a few of the boxes when she heard footsteps approaching. The entire time that she had been 'pretending to be a human female', she felt someone staring at her. She had ended up deducing that the stare was coming from the house where the teen had disappeared into but she didn't want to see where he was staring from. After all, she couldn't make it too obvious by pinpointing his location with such ease.

She heaved up the last box, which happened to be filled with numerous books, and headed for the exit. As the footsteps approached, she figured she had to put on her acting skills. Groaning in frustration, she dropped the box at her feet and made a show of furiously tying her hair back and out of her face.

"Need some help?" The teen offered.

Lea squeaked, mentally rolling her eyes at her surprise act before making eye contact with him. One look is all it takes for her to feel her chest constrict oddly and her stomach to flutter with some unknown emotion.

As discreetly as possible, she sniffs the air between them and could smell the distinct smell of wolf on him but it was barely there. His own scent, his own human scent, overran the werewolf scent by far. With a sheepish grin, she nodded. "Uh, sure. That'd be great."

She watches as he climbs the ramps up into the truck, his own pale skin slightly glowing in the dimming sun, and when he's standing before her, he offers her his hand. "I'm Stiles, by the way. Welcome to the neighborhood."

Lea nodded, her smile widening. "Thanks. I'm Lea." When their hands connect, she feels a slight shock and guessing by the way Stiles pulls his hand back quickly, he felt it too.

..

..

..

After another hour and a half, everything was moved into the home. Lea was surprised with the strength Stiles had for being a slim being and Stiles was impressed with the strength that Lea possessed herself. Stiles had easily stacked the living room end tables and carried them in while Lea stacked the kitchen table chairs and carried those. Together, while laughing as well, they carried in the mattresses, bed frame, couch, coffee and kitchen table, and bookshelf inside.

After making sure everything was situated in the proper room, Lea got started on getting her living room together first. She didn't exactly know how to dismiss someone politely so when Stiles took it upon himself to open up one of the boxes labeled 'books', she sighed and let him have a go at it.

As Lea determined how she wanted to arrange her couch, coffee table, and end tables, she head Stiles whistle lowly. "You have a lot of, uh, unique books here."

Lea's lips twitched in amusement as she peered over at him. Her _books_ were not the average romance novel or mystery/sci-fi that people read now-a-days. No. Lea's books consisted of every book that she came across in her lifetime that held true knowledge of Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, and every other mystical creature out there. These books were the books that made her the perfect person to go to when you needed to research something. "Oh, yeah," She grinned. "I have a very open mind and love the idea of the supernatural world existing." She easily lied.

She listened in as Stiles' heartbeat picked up speed. "Yeah but these.. these are pretty awesome." His fingers stoked the spine of the books. "These look old and expensive. Almost as if what they contain inside them has some truth behind it."

"It's what you get when you come from the right family." She mumbled. "And befriend an elderly librarian back in London who thought of you as her own daughter."

"London, huh?" She could hear the smirk in Stiles' voice. "I thought I heard a hint of an accent."

"You heard right." She chuckled as she pushed the couch into the position she wanted it. "Born and raised in London until I was seventeen. My parents passed away and then the person who helped me get back on my feet brought me to the States to travel." She sadly smiled though Stiles didn't see since he was busy arranging books on her bookshelf. "I spent about two years traveling when my so-called guardian decided it was time to stand on my own two feet. He went to god-knows-where and I ended up settling down here." She explained. "My accent kind of slipped away but there are times when you can really hear it."

"Yeah, just a bit." He grinned at her. "Sorry to hear about your parents, though."

"Don't be." Lea assured him. "It was a while back. I grieved and moved on."

"Right." Stiles drawled. "So your guardian or whatever, is he gone for good or is he going to be checking in on you?"

Lea shook her head as she positioned the end tables at either side of the couch. "No. I'm on my own. He, uh, didn't exactly tell me where he was going so it's just me."

"Well that's cool, I guess." Stiles turned to face her, smiling. Lea returned the smile though she easily busied herself by going back towards the kitchen. Stiles followed after her, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Do you need help with anything else? I'm not doing anything tonight."

Lea curiously studied him before politely denying his help. "No, it's fine. I've got it from here. Thank you, though."

"It's no problem at all." He told her. He started to slowly make his retreat, Lea being the one now to follow. As they passed the archway that gave them a view of her bookshelf in the living room, she saw his gaze linger on the books. "Hey, I'm sort of a history-slash-supernatural buff myself. Do you mind if I come over one day to read one of your books?"

Lea was very protective of her books but when he flashed her a dazzling smile, she couldn't help but agree. "Sure," She told him. "As long as you show me around town? I need to go shopping and don't know anything about this town."

"Deal."

Lea followed him to the front door, politely showing him his way out. After a polite good-bye, Lea locked up the front door and went back to the kitchen. Since she was left all alone with the curtains pulled closed, she could now use her inhumane speed to get everything put away and cleared out.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. Lea has her first friend :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles tiredly groaned, shoving his head beneath his pillows as his phone chimed for the third time that morning. The birds where happily chirping outside his window so he knew it was too early to be awake so whoever was trying to contact him could wait another few hours. When his phone chimed for the fifth time, followed by ringing, Stiles jumped out of bed to see who it was.

He had two text messages from Derek, one from Lydia, Erica, and Isaac, as well as a missed call from Scott. With numerous pack members plus his alpha contacting him early in the morning, it could only mean one thing. Pack meeting. A pack meeting that he seemed to have been ignoring for the past half hour. _Crap._

After sending a quick text message to Derek stating he'd be there as soon possible, Stiles gathered some fresh clean clothes for a quick shower before going over.

..

..

..

When Stiles finally pulled up to Derek's house, he was a yawning mess. While he had kept in shape during his High School career, he hadn't lifted weights in a while and with all the major weightlifting he did last night, his muscles were slightly aching and all he wanted was to lay in bed.

As soon as Stiles entered through the front door, he was met by the teasing grin of Peter. "Alphie is brooding. What took you so long?"

"It's the morning." Stiles yawned. "I just wanted to sleep. How was I supposed know we'd have a meeting?"

"If you say so." Peter drawled as he swung an arm around Stiles' shoulder. "Come, little one, Derek has news he must share." After the Pack had finally bonded, Stiles quickly became one of Peter's favorites after Stiles got over the creepy Uncle vibe.

When the duo made it into the sitting area, the entire Pack was already there, Erica looking bored as usual as she played with her phone. Peter shoved Stiles into the nearest open sofa chair before taking his spot opposite Scott and stood behind Derek. "Now that everyone is here," Derek directs his gaze at Stiles. "I can finally tell you what this is all about." He takes the time to make sure that the entire Pack is paying attention to him. "Whoever is doing these killings, they struck again." He tells them. "The way they were moving, it looked like Beacon Hills was the next target but they went around us. Last night, there were several more murders around our town."

Jackson leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Well that's good, right?" At the startled looks from his Pack, he rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that since they skipped our town, we have nothing to worry about."

"Don't we?" Peter knowingly grinned at him.

Jackson's jaw clenched. "Care to share with the class then?"

Peter looked for Derek's approval, which was rare, and when he got it, he filled them in on his theory. "It could be that our little merry band of serial killers or killer skipped Beacon Hills because they reside here. After all, who would want to draw attention to their home-" A small snore cut him off. "-town." He finished while grinning in amusement.

Scott elbowed Stiles who was starting to drift off asleep, effectively waking him up again. "Yeah but wouldn't the Police eventually come to that conclusion as well?" Scott asked.

"Maybe. Eventually." Peter nodded as his eyes traveled back to Stiles whose eyes were drooping. "But since we've already thought of this theory, we'll just keep doing what we're doing and keep our town safe."

"Stiles!" Derek suddenly barked out causing the teen to jump in his seat. Staring wide-eyed up at his alpha, Stiles gulped. "Did you find anything out last night?"

"Wha-.. Oh. No." He quickly shook his head. "I didn't have time to research last night."

"Then why are you so tired?" Derek curiously eyed him as Stiles yawned.

Stiles rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "New neighbor. Helped her move in. Lots of lifting."

"Interesting." Peter drawled yet again. When all eyes shot to him, silently questioning what he had figured out, he sighed. "Don't you pay attention?! What did I just tell you all?" When no-one spoke, he sighed yet again. "Isn't it funny that at the same time a murder spree is happening, Beacon Hills gets a new resident? What did I just say about the killer not wanting to draw attention to their hometown?"

Everyone's eyes lit up with realization, Derek's slightly narrowing on Stiles. "You're not to be alone with her again. Not until we sniff her out to make sure she's not the threat."

"She isn't!" Stiles squeaked. "From the short amount of time I was there with her, she didn't come off as threatening. She actually seemed pretty cool."

"You're not to be alone with her." Derek dead-panned.

"But-"

"I said no!" Derek's eyes flashed red.

The betas who were seated with Stiles flinched at their alpha's tone. "Alright, alright. Jeez." Stiles mumbled. "No need to go all Cujo on me." He grumbled and Peter was the only brave one to snicker at his joke. "Just so you know, she was our next lead for me to do some research for you."

"What?"

"Yeah," Stiles supplied as he returned Derek's gaze. "When I was helping her unpack, she had some really old books with her. Like, really old. And they were all about the supernatural creatures and their history dating about a thousand years ago. They seemed pretty legit."

"And that didn't raise a red flag with you?" Derek practically growled.

"Not really. She's from London though she's been traveling the States for the past two years." He told his Pack what he had learned about the new girl. "Said something about befriending an elderly librarian who thought of her as daughter and that it helped that she came from money. She was going to let me browse through her books but since you don't want me around her-"

"Fine." Derek cut him off. "But one of us is going to be with you whenever you interact with her. You're not going to be alone and whoever goes with him," He looked out to his betas. "Make sure you sniff her out. If she smells like a threat, she is one."

..

..

..

Stiles was grinning from ear to ear as he and Scott drove back to his house. It was still early but since Lea was the new girl in town, it couldn't hurt to introduce her to a few locals already. That and he wanted them to get it out of their heads that Lea was no threat.

As Stiles pulled up on his street, he noticed that the moving truck was no longer in front of Lea's home, his Dad was still home, and a female was walking away from his front door. As the jeep grew closer, he noticed it was Lea, her hair piled up in a sloppy bun, a Rolling Stones band tee that was hugging her curves perfectly, and basketball shorts that hung low on her hips.

Scott's eyes widened when he finally saw her. "Dude, that's your neighbor?!"

"Yeah, it is." Stiles grinned. When he turned to look at Scott, he saw that Scott was still staring at Lea so he punched him on his thigh. "Dude, stop ogling. I don't think Allison will appreciate you checking out my neighbor."

Scott's cheeks tinted pink. "Sorry. She's really pretty though." He offered up as an explanation.

"Got that right." Stiles mumbled back as he parked his jeep at the curb next to Lea who was already smiling at him. "Looking for me?" He teased.

Lea laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Your Dad told me you left in a hurry and didn't know when you'd be back. I was hoping you could help me out today." Her nose slightly twitched as the wind shifted, the smell of a wolf hitting her full on. Eyes snapping up to Stiles' friend, she watched as his own nostrils slightly flared and his head tilted to the side. "But I see you're busy so maybe another time." She smiled inwardly knowing that this wolf wouldn't be able to sniff her out. As old as she was, she had met a few witches who had helped her by masking her scent.

"No, no! It's totally cool." Stiles blurted. "I was actually bringing Scott, here, to meet you." He gestured to his friend. "Lea, Scott. Scott, Lea." He quickly introduced them. "So, what was it that you needed?"

Lea waited until Scott relaxed and once she saw him offer her a smile, she smiled back. "Well, I went through my wardrobe and saw I only had four outfits. I'm in terrible need of a shopping spree."

"Yeah, that won't be a problem. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other." He grinned. "Come on, hop on in."

"Are you sure?" Lea grimaced. "I don't want to bother you and your friend."

Instead of Stiles speaking up, Scott did. After all, he didn't smell anything off about her. "It's cool, really it is." Scott told her. "I'm actually pretty starving so after you pick up some clothes, we can hit up the food court."

Stiles mumbled something about Scott being a bottomless pit causing Scott to whack him upside the head as Lea finally agreed. After she buckled herself up in the back seat of Stiles' jeep, he cranked up the radio and headed towards the mall.

..

..

..

Stiles and Scott both groaned as they found an empty table and chairs in the food court, and dropped themselves in said chairs. Each boy had at least three to four bags of clothes that their friend had purchased, Lea grinning widely behind them, her own arms full of shopping bags.

Scott's stomach grumbled loudly, his cheeks tinting red as Stiles and Lea both looked at him. "What? I told you earlier I was starving." He sheepishly defended himself.

While Stiles made fun of Scott, Lea took a chance to browse the five different food joints to see what she wanted. She was torn between the pizzeria and burger joint, both smells being the ones to tempt her the most.

Stiles caught on to what Lea was staring at and grinned. "I'd go for the pizza. It's extra cheesy."

"But the burgers smell really good." She murmured.

"I agree." Scott nodded along practically salivating at the food aromas. "While you guys work out what you want, I'll be in line at the burger joint."

Before Scott could run off though, Lea stopped him. "Wait, wait, wait," She reached into her back pocket for her bank card. "Lunch is on me."

"What? No." Scott wouldn't accept the generous offer.

"Yes." Lea stood up with him, Stiles following suit. "It's the least I can do for you two bringing me here and carrying half of my purchased goods."

"Are you positive?" Stiles asked. "Scott can eat like a wild animal." He chuckled to himself and Scott glared in his direction.

"I'm sure." Lea grinned. "Besides, if you think Scott can eat like a wild animal then I wonder what you're going to think about me?" With a mischievous smirk, Lea followed Scott to the burger joint.

..

..

..

After spending a good two hours in the food court at the mall, Stiles, Scott, and Lea found themselves back at Lea's place and helping her unload all her purchases.

All the bags where placed on the couch in her living room, Stiles and Scott standing around sheepishly, not knowing how they were going to ask Lea if they could look at her books.

Lea came back down from being upstairs, smiling at her two new friends. "I don't know how to thank you guys." She gushed.

"Well, I could think of one way." Stiles mumbled just low enough for Scott to hear though he didn't know Lea could hear as well. "I, uh," Stiles fumbled. "I told Scott about all your books and well, he's sort of a nerd too." He flashed her grin when Scott snorted. "And well, we were wondering if we could take a look at those books."

Lea's grin faltered. "Oh." She frowned. "I'm actually going to be really busy today," Scott and Stiles now frowned too. "But I'm free tomorrow." She offered. "I promise that tomorrow you can go through everything and I'll even order in some food to make up for not doing it today."

"Oh. Well, yeah, okay." Stiles forcibly smiled. "Tomorrow then?"

Lea breathed a sigh of relief. "Definitely."

As Scott and Stiles glumly made their way back to Stiles' jeep and got in, Stiles couldn't help as his gaze traveled back to Lea who was standing in the doorway and waving at them. He quickly grinned back at her before starting the engine and driving away to tell Derek that research would have to wait another day. As they got further from Lea's home, Stiles could feel Scott staring at him.

"What?" He sighed to which Scott only chuckled.

"What do you mean_ what?_" Scott laughed. "You totally dig your new neighbor!"

Instead of denying it like Scott thought he would, Stiles snorted in agreement. "Duh! Did you see the way she scarfed down half a pizza and that burger with fries?! That's a woman after my own heart!" He dramatically declared.

The rest of the ride was non-stop talk of who was going to tell Derek that they didn't get their hands on the books.

..

..

..

Hours later found Lea throwing herself down on her couch with her laptop settled in her lap. While she didn't have anything planned for the rest of the day and felt guilty about lying to Stiles and his wolfy friend, Lea did everything at human pace. All her clothes were either neatly hanging in her closet or folded and placed in her dresser. She had even taken the time to call in an appointment to have cable and wi-fi installed in her place.

So in the mean-time, she had to settle for hacking into the nearest network to video-call the Council.

When the Council finally accepted her call, she was met with the stoic face of Desmond. "_You look like hell_." He bluntly drawled.

Lea simply tucked away the hairs that escaped from her bun behind her ears. "Yes, well, I'm all settled in now." She skipped over the explanation of her appearance. "Just wanted to check in to see how I am supposed to approach these rogues."

"_Ah, yes, the rogues._" Desmond boredly replied. "_You are to remain put until told otherwise. Our sources tell us that they are circling the town we put you in. Won't be long until you run into them so keep patient_."

"Oh, oka-"  
"_If that was all you needed, I really need to go._"

"Yes, we-"

"_Goodbye._"

Lea was left looking at a blank screen. "What a dick." She murmured.

Deciding to call it a night, Lea shutdown her laptop and got ready to sleep. Before she could drift off though, thoughts of what Stiles and Scott wanted with her books plagued her mind. Scott obviously knew of the supernatural, and Stiles most likely did as well, so what did they want with her books?


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles tiredly sighed as he entered the Hale house yet again so early in the morning. He really should have a talk to Derek about calling pack meetings so early in the morning when he was meant to be sleeping in.

"You really need to call these meetings at night or something." Stiles yawned as he dropped himself into the empty spot next to Erica.

"And you really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut." Erica mumbled as she rested her check atop Stiles' head that was resting on her shoulder. The female wolf grinned up sleepily at their alpha who was now staring at them. "What? I just saved you the trouble of growling at him. No need to glare threateningly at me too."

Derek rolled his eyes before turning and giving the rest of his pack his full attention. "Since Stiles and Scott failed to get their hands on the books yesterday-"

"She was busy!" Stiles was quick to defend himself. "We couldn't exactly urge her to let us see the books without making her suspicious of us. Besides, we're going over there today to look at them."

"As I was saying.." Derek glared at Stiles to make sure he didn't speak again but when did a glare ever completely shutup Stiles?

"Wait! So you're not going to tell us to stay away?"

"Oh for goodness sake," Peter groaned. "Will you just let him speak?! He'll tell you why he doesn't feel that your neighbor isn't a threat anymore!"

"Oh. As you were, all-mighty alpha." Stiles squeaked before hiding his face behind Erica's shoulder.

"As I was trying to say earlier," Derek grunted. "-when Stiles and Scott failed to do their research, Peter and I decided to patrol the town."

"Did you find anything?" Scott piped up, Allison nearly falling asleep on his shoulder.

Peter gleefully grinned. "Did we ever! They smell like death, whatever they are."

"They?" Lydia questioned. Out of everyone, she was the only one who was truly nervous about another threat making itself known in their town.

"There's four of them." Derek told them of their findings. "They're currently staying in the old subway station that we used to stay in so don't go anywhere near that place."

Jackson scoffed causing everyone to turn their attention to him. Though he had submitted to the alpha, he still had problems with authority until Derek put him in his place. "If we know where they are, why don't we just go in there and take care of business?"

"Because as of right now, we don't stand a chance."

At Derek's sudden proclamation, Allison was now alert. "How do we not stand a chance? We outnumber them." Her face was a mask of confusion.

Derek sighed as he thought about how he was going to phrase what he smelled last night. "They.. they smell old." His forehead wrinkled in concentration. "Old and powerful and like death."

The pack grew quiet as Derek's words sunk in but Peter was quick to break it. "Ah but you're forgetting something else, nephew." As Derek turned to face his Uncle, his words sinking in, he suddenly remembered what else they had learned last night but Peter was quick to fill the pack in. "They also have no heartbeats."

Erica's eyes widened as her gaze flickered back to Derek. "They do exist then? Vampires have made their home in Beacon Hills?"

"We don't know that yet." Derek dead-panned. "You can't rely on myths until you do your research. We wait until Scott or Stiles can confirm anything and then we work out a plan. Until then, no going near the subway station. We can't afford to clue them in that we know they're there and risk them moving around or doing anything under stress. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The pack sounded in unison.

..

..

..

Lea happily popped another grape into her mouth as she walked aimlessly around from room to room in her house. Since she couldn't do anything yet about the vampire problem, she had decided to find the nearest grocery store and pick up a few things. When running into an elderly couple at the end of her block, she was surprised with how nicely the couple treated her and gave her the directions she asked for. Since she couldn't exactly carry bags upon bags, she only picked up a variety of fruit and some snacks to hold her over until she ordered food later in the night.

As she was descending the steps in her home, Lea's ears picked up the distinct sound of car doors slamming shut and the hushed voices of Stiles and Scott but she wasn't paying attention to what they were saying.

Grinning, Lea pulled open the front door just as Stiles had raised his hand to knock and was met with the shocked faces of both boys. "Would it be weird if I said I've been waiting for you guys to hurry and show up?"

Stiles' shock quickly morphed into one of amusement. "Miss us, did 'ya?"

Lea wouldn't admit it but the human seemed to amuse her so instead she shrugs off his comment. "Come on in. The books are laid out on the coffee table."

No-one made a move as Scott let his gaze flicker between his best friend and Lea. Rolling his eyes as the two stared at one another, he pushed past Stiles. "I'll just be inside."

When Scott disappeared behind the wall, Stiles smugly smirked as he plucked a grape from Lea's hand and popped it into his mouth. "You totally did miss us."

"Shutup and get inside." She laughed and shut the door behind Stiles after he entered her home.

..

..

..

It had been a good two hours that Lea let the boys take over her couch and books, Lea sitting on the floor opposite them with her laptop open on the coffee table. She had asked them if there was anything specific they were looking for but when she noticed their hesitance, she shrugged it off. Stiles had gave some excuse about a nerd's curiosity but something was telling her that it was something more with the way the two boys were focused on what they were reading.

The curtains to the bay windows were pinned open so when a door being slammed sounded, their attention flew to the ginormous moving truck outside Lea's home.

At the confused look on Lea's face, Scott slowly started to put down his book. "Were you expecting a delivery today?"  
Her gaze flickered over to Scott as she shook her head, slowly getting up when she noticed another man getting out of the truck, this one carrying a clipboard as the other one went around to the back of the truck. Stiles finally realized that Lea didn't know what was going on so, he too, stood up with Scott as each of them made their way to the front door.

With the front door now open, the man with the clipboard realized he had an audience so he made his way up to the three at the front door. "Hey, guys, I'm looking for a Lea.."

"That's me." Lea quipped as she shouldered passed Stiles and Scott since they had placed her behind them when approaching the door.

"Oh, hey," He grinned. "Just sign here." He presented her with the clipboard, a pen, and paperwork. "We need your signature just so they know you got your shipment."

"But I wasn't expecting a shipment." Lea warily took the pen from the man and penned her name.

"Really?" The guy asked amused. "Well if you don't want it, I'll gladly take it off your hands, ma'am." He chuckled.

"Take what?" Stiles asked but before the man could answer, an engine starting up cut him off.

The four of them watched from the front door as a shiny silver Stingray Corvette slowly backed out from the back of the moving truck. The man who had asked for Lea's signature whistled lowly in appreciation at the beauty that his companion was now parking by the curb.

"T-that's yours?" Scott stuttered as he found himself and Stiles following Lea down to the car.

"I.. I guess so." She sighed before smiling widely. The man behind the wheel got out, smiling widely as he tossed the keys to her. Well, it _was _a badass car even if she didn't know where it came from. "Does it say who sent it?" She asked the guy with the clipboard.

When the clipboard guy saw that Lea had addressed him, he quickly scanned through the paperwork that he had. "Nope. Sorry."

Lea sighed in frustration, not liking that she didn't know who had sent her the car, but her frustration quickly turned to one of curiosity when she looked at Stiles. He stood there, mouth agape, as he stared at the car. "You okay there, Stiles? Scott turned his attention to his friend when he heard Lea.

"It's Sideswipe." He murmured from his spot where his feet seemed to be rooted.

Scott's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Sideswipe." He murmured again, almost as if with affection.

"Who?" This time it was Lea who was confused.

"Dudes," Stiles groaned as his limbs suddenly became mobile, gripping his hair at the roots. "Sideswipe! You know, the autobot from Transformers?!"

It only took a second for Scott to realize what his friend was talking about before rolling his eyes and moving closer for a better look inside the car. Lea, on the other hand, snorted in amusement. "You really are a nerd."

Stiles glared playfully at Lea and the three of them paid the two movers no mind as they got back in their truck and left without any more of an explanation for the car's sudden appearance. When Scott opened the passenger door, he called out over his shoulder. "There's an envelope taped to the radio." Without waiting for Lea to ask anything, he reached in and yanked the envelope off the radio and went back to Lea and Stiles.

Lea took in how her name was beautifully written across the envelope before ripping it open and taking out the small card. Opening it up, she carefully read. _"For getting around town. Enjoy!- Louis"_

"Louis?" Stiles and Scott both asked.

"Your guardian?" Stiles guessed.

But Lea only laughed in response. Louis would send her a car that would catch everyone's attention when she's meant to lay low. "Uh, no." She nervously chuckled now. "Louis is someone who knew my guardian. He's sort of like a surrogate Uncle. That one Uncle you have who everyone thinks is just the coolest." She told them when she figured out how to describe him.

"Uh-huh." Stiles drawled. "I have an Uncle like that but he doesn't send me cars." His eyes narrowed in playful suspicion.

"Did I mention he's an incredibly _rich _surrogate Uncle?" She impishly grinned.

..

..

..

Another hour later and the small snacks and bottled water just wasn't curving Lea's appetite anymore. Scott and Stiles were too engrossed with their reading that they hadn't mentioned anything about food yet. Since the boys had avoided answering her question about if they were looking for anything specific the first time, she figured that they'd probably avoid it a second time so she didn't bother asking. Instead, she busied herself with online browsing to see what she could buy that would keep her entertained when Stiles wasn't around.

When her stomach rumbled, she called it quits. "Alright, what place delivers good food?"

Lea was too focused on listening to Scott and Stiles rambling about their favorite takeout places, that no-one heard the sound of car pull up to the house or the footsteps and heartbeats that drew nearer to Lea's front door.

It was only when said persons knocked three times on the front door that Lea realized she had more visitors. She saw as Scott discreetly sniffed the air, his lips twitching in an almost grin before he caught himself and made himself look confused. Lea shrugged at Stiles questioning gaze before standing up to see who was knocking on her door but not before sniffing the air as discreetly as she could as well. She picked up another human, though the human's scent was mingled with a wolf's and another wolf. Most likely, friends of Scott's and Stiles.

Opening the door, she's met with a guy and girl around her two new friend's age. The girl is smiling a dimpled smile, her dark hazel eyes sparkling with happiness and dark hair braided over her right shoulder while the sandy blonde, curly haired guy is looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there. "Uh, hello?" Lea greets them.

"Hey!" The girl replies. "I'm Allison and this is my friend Isaac." She gestures to 'Isaac' who nods his hello. "Is Scott still here by any chance?"

"Oh, yeah." Now it's Lea's turn to grin. "He and Stiles are in the living room reading. Come on in." She opens the door wider and steps back so both the new teens could enter.

Allison happily enters though Isaac seems wary as he slowly does so. He gives her a tight-lip smile and Lea's ears pick up the whispered conversation that's taking place in her living room.

"_What are you doing here?" _Scott furiously whispered.

"_What?! I just wanted to meet her." _Allison defended herself. _"And maybe check out this book collection."_

Lea turns back to Isaac who's curiously looking around now. After quickly shutting the door, she stops beside him. "So, what place has good food and delivers?" She suddenly questions. Isaac stares blankly at having been caught off guard so she continues to go on. "I was about to order dinner for us when I asked Scott and Stiles but they couldn't decide on one place." She shrugs. "If you and Allison are staying-"

"We're staying!" Allison shouts from the living room which causes Lea to giggle and Isaac to finally grin.

"Well, in that case, you're helping me order." She tells him. "I'll buy for us all."

Isaac nods, his lips blooming into a smile which causes his gray eyes to crinkle with happiness, and damn him if that boyish smile hadn't just melted her heart. She'd never speak this out loud but she swears with just Isaac's smile alone, Scott totally just got bumped down on her list of favorite wolves. "Okay." He agrees while still smiling.

Yep. Definitely her favorite wolf.

* * *

**What can I say.. I like things fast-paced :) For those who watch the show: Who's your favorite wolf? I absolutely adore Isaac.**

**Leave your thoughts about, (negative or positive), in a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was two days later that Lea met Erica and Lydia.

Since Scott and Stiles seemed adamant about reading her entire book collection, Lea figured she'd stock up on some groceries so she didn't have to keep ordering out. Allison and Isaac had also shown up the previous day, the night after she bought them all dinner, and it was as if they had been friends for ages. Lea had found it funny how Allison had quickly made herself at home, kicking off her shoes and sitting on the floor with her feet curled beneath her and a book in her lap. And then it was Stiles' turn to kick off his shoes as well, sprawling half his body over the arm of the couch as he read through whichever book he had picked up. When Lea had caught sight of Isaac sitting on the floor against the wall, she mentally noted that she would need more living room furniture if these four were going to make a habit of showing up at her house.

Erica and Lydia, though Lea didn't know who they were at the time, had introduced themselves at the grocery store of all places. While Lea was browsing the variety of cereals, Lydia and Erica were bickering about who liked what brand and which one they were going to buy.

It wasn't until Lea's phone rang, though, that the two bickering females actually noticed her. Narrowing her eyes down at her phone screen, Lea accepted the call that had _Stiles _with a picture of said guy that he seemed to have taken of himself in her living room, and pressed the phone to her ear. "When did you have the time to put your number in my phone?"

Stiles nervously chuckled on the other side of the line. _"Oh, you know, when you were busy trying to coax Isaac to join us in the living room that one night." _The sound of a door opening sounded through the line. _"You know, you should really lock your door. Never know who's just going to barge on in."_

"When did you find the ti-.. _are you in my house?!_" Lea suddenly straightens up, the sound of the fridge door opening and pots clanking together could be heard in the background. "Stand back from the stove, Stiles. I mean it." By now, Erica and Lydia are now looking on in amusement as the new girl is glaring into thin air talking to their fellow pack mate. There's only one person in town that goes by the name of Stiles. "If I get back to find my house burned down, I'll smother you in your sleep!"

"_Just for that, I'll leave a note telling them who my murderer is."_

"Well then I'll get one of your friends to do it." She grumbled. "I can probably coerce Allison to do my bidding, you know. I caught her eying my leather pants. I'll buy her a pair to off you."

"_Allison wouldn-.. you have leather pants?!"_

Lea chuckled at how easily Stiles got distracted. "Goodbye, Stiles. Don't burn down my house."

After quickly ending the call and shoving her phone back into her pocket, Lea looks up to find a leggy blonde clad in a leather skirt, jacket, and white tank with shocking red lipstick grinning at her, and a strawberry haired beauty assessing her from head to toe.

"So you're Lea." The blonde purred. "The girl that has gotten our little Stiles all smitten."

"Excuse me?"

"You're prettier than I expected." The strawberry blonde shrugged before giving Lea a sparkling smile. "Stiles has got good taste."

"Stiles." Lea murmured. "Best friend of Scott?" She quirked an eyebrow at the duo.

"The one and only." The blonde grinned. "I'm Erica. It's nice to finally put a face to the name we've been hearing about."

"Lydia." The strawberry blonde moved forward to the attention was on her. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Uh, you as well?" Lea mumbled. When Erica and Lydia both smirked, Lea gulped which was funny since she was this powerful being yet the looks Erica and Lydia were sending her made her second guess herself. "Well, it's just that Stiles never mentioned anything about his other friends. I'm sorry."

Lydia waved it off. "Don't worry about. You can make it up to us by letting us come on over someday." At Lea's incredulous look, Lydia feigned innocence. "What? It's only fair since you've already met Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Isaac. We want in on the fun too."

Erica nodded in agreement, her red-stained lips still curved into a smirk. Lea had to hand it to the girls, they had balls. "Fine." She caved in. "Just let Stiles know when you want to come over. I really should go now since Stiles seemed to have let himself into my home and I'm partially terrified that he's going to cause some sort of mayhem by himself."

"No problem." Lydia agreed.

"Yeah. After we finish shopping and drop off the bags, we'll head over to yours." Erica threw in with a mischievous grin and before Lea could tell them where she lived, Erica stopped her. "Stiles told us you're across the street from him. We'll see you soon."

"Sounds good." Lea nodded as the two girls walked past her. With the gentle breeze of air that followed the girls, Lea sniffed out that at least one of them was a wolf. Again, she realized it was a human and wolf duo.

Shaking her head in amazement, she continued on with her shopping. What was it with the human and wolf duos in Beacon Hills?

..

..

..

When Lea pulled up to her home and walked up the front steps to her porch, it looked as if no-one was there. But since Lea wasn't your average 'human', she concentrated her hearing and smelling to pick up the differences that she could now sense. Three heartbeats, pages being turned, and the continuous clicking of someone's teeth. Her senses tingled when her nose picked up the wolf smell again which she found herself oddly smiling at.

Creeping as stealthily as she could, Lea entered through her front door and tiptoed towards the archway to peer into her living room where the heartbeats were the strongest. She pouted when Scott and Isaac were staring at her with knowing smiles. "No fair. It was the car door slamming, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Isaac laughed which finally caused Stiles to look up at her with a grin before going back to reading the book in his lap. Whatever Stiles was reading had his heart beating fast and his interest highly piqued. "You can't exactly sneak into a room when you make your arrival very obvious by slamming a door right outside."

"Alright, Mr. Funny Man," Lea glared. "You're helping me unload the groceries." Isaac's grin was instantly wiped off as Scott snorted in amusement at his friend's misfortune.

Isaac and Lea worked easily as they lugged the groceries inside, Isaac opting to help her put away the food items while Scott and Stiles continued to read in the other room. They worked easily together, Isaac quietly passing her items when he didn't know where they went. They had barely stepped foot into the living room when Stiles' heartbeat peaked in all their ears, though Lea played it cool and pretended she didn't notice.

Stiles suddenly jumped up, hands patting down his pockets before frantically pulling out his phone, and headed for the stairs. "Uh, where are you going?" Scott called out.

"T-the bathroom." He called back as he quickly jogged up the stairs. "And to make a quick phone call to my, uh, my dad." Yeah, that was totally convincing.

As Stiles shut himself in the bathroom, all three, though two of them had no clue Lea could hear as well, zoned their hearing on what was going on behind the closed door. Lea quickly sat herself in Stiles vacant seat, Isaac sandwiching himself between her and Scott, sighing tiredly.

"_It's about time you picked up!" _Stiles' hushed voice was heard loud and clear to the eavesdroppers. _"I'm whispering because we're at Lea's doing that research you wanted us to do!"_

Lea tensed at having finally figured out that they really were up something and that her books were giving them the information they needed. Isaac noticed her tense posture, nudging her with her shoulders. "You okay?"

Scott caught Lea's gaze, his own eyes suddenly curious. "Yeah. Fine." She feebly grinned. "I just remembered I forgot to pick up peaches. I've been craving those." She easily lied.

When both wolves picked up no stuttering heartbeat, they bought her answer. Isaac reclined his head back against the couch as Scott pretended to continue reading, Lea picking up a book of her own to make her seem busy.

"_..the murders," _Stiles sighed. _"Did they take place during the night hours or day hours?" _There was a few seconds of buzzing silence before Stiles cursed. _"I finally came across vampires in these books. Some myths seemed to have started way back then," _He told whoever it was on the phone. _"Sunlight burns them, stakes to the heart kills them," _He listed off the information he had found. _"They have to be invited in to your house and there's some herb called vervain that could be lethal to them."_ The bathroom grew quiet as the information sunk in with the other person on the line. _"Yeah. From the details given, it seems that vervain is to vampires what wolfsbane is to werewolves." _The three eavesdroppers heard the toilet flush, quickly followed by the faucet turning on to give off the impression that he really did have to use the bathroom. _"No kidding. We might not have vervain but we can make stakes. We'll be over in a few minutes. I'll contact the others and tell them to head on over as well."_

The bathroom door opened and Lea and Scott went back to their books leaving Isaac to look bored on his own. When he appeared back in the living room, Lea peered up at him with a grin but it quickly fell when she saw Stiles worrying his bottom lip. "I-.. what's wrong?"

"We got to go." He mumbled. "Something's come up." He looked pointedly at Scott and Isaac. "I'm really sorry.

"No, don't worry about it." Lea assured him. "I just realized I had to make an important phone call." Which she did now that these werewolves and human knew of the vampires in their town. "Just, uh, can you tell your friends that we'll hang out another day? I'm going to be busy."

"Yeah."

"What friends?" Scott interest was now piqued as he started to put away the books they were using.

"Lydia and Erica." She told them. "I must say, those two are quite.."

"Scary?" Scott guessed, his amusement showing through his voice.

"Intimidating." Lea laughed. "Lovely girls but they're quite forward."

"They are." Isaac chuckled as he agreed.

"Yeah but, yeah, we'll tell them." Stiles told her. "I'm sure they'll understand."

Scott nodded as he and Isaac made a move to exit the living room, Stiles standing back as he nervously stayed behind, his hand sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "So.."

"So.." Lea mimicked.

"Do you think we can hang out someday?" Stiles' voice squeaked at the end of his question but he quickly coughed to cover it up. "You know, stuff that doesn't involve me just coming over to read a book."

Lea smirked at the awkwardness that suddenly came in the form of one Stiles Stilinski. She let a few seconds tick by before Stiles started to really fidget in place. "Sure." Lea told him. "Just call me or you know, come right on in." She laughed seeing as Stiles had let himself into her home when she was out shopping earlier.

"Cool." Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Later." Lea waved him off.

As Stiles left, Lea waited until she heard the sound of his jeep come to life and race down the street before she frantically took out her own phone and dialed Council Headquarters. On the second ring, Louis answered. _"Lea, babe-"_

"We've got a problem." She instantly cut him off.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. Just how will Lea come clean to her new friends?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

The news that the Beacon Hills resident Wolf Pack was zeroing in on the rogue vampires pushed The Council to send Lea in earlier than expected. They told her to wait it out another day before she made her move which left her being alone for a full day without Stiles or anyone showing up to her home but being alone, she realized just how _alone _she truly was. Her extra couch and sofa chair were delivered the day before she went after the vampires which bummed her out when she realized that the couches might not even be used. If confronting the vampires went according to plan, she'd be on her way back to England to deliver them and she didn't know if she'd be able to get away again.

While her home had been empty, except for herself, she realized that Stiles and his friends must have been getting ready for their own takedown. She didn't blame them though seeing as this was their territory but she did fear for them because she knew that they didn't stand a chance against the vampires. Vampires were the stronger breed and given their age, they'd easily overpower the wolves and humans. She had even thought about warning them but then they'd become suspicious of her and that was the last thing she wanted. Even if she'd possibly be leaving soon, she couldn't bear the thought of them hating her were she to tell them everything.

Lea's only option for a clean escape was to persuade the vampires to leave with her as soon as possible.

..

..

..

Lea paced back and forth in her home, watching as the sun started to sink in the sky. She had thought about going to the location that Louis supplied her with during the day but if the vampires had chose to leave with her, they'd be stuck until the sun went down. But if she went during the night, she had a greater chance of them running on her and she'd rather they run than stick around Beacon Hills.

Peering out from behind the curtains, she notices Stiles lugging a black duffel bag into his jeep. He jogs back into his home to retrieve whatever else he needed and when Lea focuses on him, she can hear his erratic heartbeat from inside her own home. He's mumbling about _blood thirsty vampires_, _stakes_, how his friends were _stupid for waiting until dark to attack when they could have trapped the vampires in the building_, and praying that the Pack is _in sync with each other so they could take these vampires down_. When Stiles emerges from his house with two more duffel bags, Lea groans with realization.

The Pack is about to make their move too.

She waits until Stiles is speeding down the street before blurring up to her room and quickly changing outfits. After stripping out of her current clothes, she pulls on a pair of dark-washed skinny jeans and laces up a pair of female combat boots in case she needs to fight. She throws one of her blue and black plaid button ups over her bra, leaving the top two buttons undone, and shoves the sleeves up to her elbows. As she checks herself out in the mirror, she realizes it's not professional attire, but shrugs it off. She only has a ten minute head start if she were leave to right now.

After double checking the address and shoving a wooden stake in each of her boots, Lea exits her house and runs to the location after making sure no-one saw her blur away.

..

..

..

When Lea got to the abandoned train station, she realized that there wasn't a breathing soul for a good mile and a half which was perfect for the vampires to make noise without being noticed. As she stood a good hundred yards away, she concentrated on her hearing and listened for anything odd. She could hear them walking around and laughing at something though she didn't know what. But after a few more seconds, she heard it.

The barely there heartbeat and a person whimpering in pain.

Lea practically saw red as she heard the vampire cackling in glee, her glare hardening on the building as the vampires played with this poor human. While she did drink blood, she drank from blood bags and didn't believe in killing humans for food.

Lea took a moment to calculate her entrance and when she noticed the windows that were propped open near the roof of the building, she climbed the nearest building to her and jumped from roof to roof as she reached her destination.

Peeking in through the window, she confirmed her suspicions about the vampires toying with a human. The four vampires, three males and a female, sat around a whimpering brunette female that sat motionless on a crate. From the wounds that Lea could see, on her neck and forearms, they were slowly dragging out her death. Not only did her anger flare from the vampires killing humans but it flared even more when she realized that they had a human in their _nest. _So far, they had been killing in the surrounding towns but now, they had brought a victim to their home. They really were begging to be found out.

The female vampire leered at the human, baring her fangs which caused the human to whimper even more; the three males laughing at the reaction. Based on the lack of restraints, Lea concluded that they had probably compelled the girl to not run away and endure whatever it was they had planned for her.

Climbing in through one of the windows, and making sure she didn't bump into anything, Lea walked along the metal beams until she nearly stood directly above the group. She positioned herself so that she blocked off their exit through the front entrance and hoped that when they saw her, they wouldn't think much of her.

She always liked it when she surprised her opponents.

The female vampire started crawling towards the human now, fangs bared with red bleeding into the whites of her eyes and black veins slithering to the surface beneath her eyes. Her fangy grin widened as the human flinched when she reached for her arm and slowly sank her fangs into the poor girl's arm.

At the girl's cry of pain, Lea could feel her own beast stir within her but she shoved it down for a later time. Before the vampire could kill the girl, Lea scowled at their behavior and dropped from the ceiling, landing in a crouched position before she easily stood up grinning at their startled expressions. "Where are your manners, girl?" Lea directed her glare at the female vampire who scrambled to her feet, the three males standing up behind their friend. "Didn't anyone tell you not to play with your food?"

The rogues were clearly on edge with the new intruder but as they quickly did their assessment of Lea, they grew confused. "What are you?" One of the males spoke up.

Lea's eyes flickered to him before settling back on the female. After all, she had positioned herself in front of males so it was more than likely that they followed her. "The Council Headquarters have caught on to your little feeding spree." She scowled as she completely ignored the male rogue's question. "Your rebellion will not be tolerated."

"The Council?" The male rogue that had questioned her just a while ago murmured to his companion. "The Council only hires vampires, right?" His friend nodded. "Then why does she have a heartbeat?"

"Enough." The female vampire snarled to her companions before narrowing her gaze on Lea. "The Council is made up of fools. They are denying us our right to be vampires!"

"No," Lea snarled right back, letting a growl emit from the back of her throat. "The Council is making sure that we survive! If the humans find out we exist, they will hunt us down and find a way to kill us all."

"Some Council they are." The rogue female sneered. "If they're so dedicated in making sure our kind survive, then why have they sent you to hunt us down?" Her eyes traveled down to Lea's boots where the tops of the wooden stakes were peeking out.

Lea shrugged off her observation. "That's more for my peace of mind. I am here, however, on behalf of the Council to offer you an ultimatum."

"Yeah? And what's that?" The three male rogues were wise to remain silent and let the female do all the talking, the human momentarily forgotten.

"Come back with me and face your punishment for killing all those people."

"Or?"The female rogue seemed bored now, looking at her nails in false observation.

Lea smirked as she let her eyes travel over the three males. "Or I am to take care of the problem as I see fit. Hence, the stakes." She innocently grinned.

Now that got the the female's attention. Her gaze hardened on Lea, her mouth opening to retort but the creaking of the the door opening cut her off. For a split second, which ended up being a mistake on Lea's part, Lea forgot who would be coming and peered over her shoulder. That was all it took for the female rogue to run up behind Lea, pinning Lea's back to her chest, and gripping her throat with a menacing hiss at the newcomers.

..

..

..

Stiles grumbled as he watched the sun disappear. He still didn't know why the Pack chose to attack when the vampires had a good chance of running if they felt threatened enough. He didn't know why they just couldn't attack when the sun was still out so they could trap the vampires inside if need be.

Gripping the crossbow tightly that Allison provided for him and Lydia, having been trained after the Alpha Pack incident, Stiles mumbled beneath his breath about _stupid wolves and their egos._

"Will you shutup?!" Jackson harshly whispered. "You're going to alert them to our presence!"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "A vampire's hearing is more advanced than a werewolf's." He murmured. "If they had heard us, they'd have surprised us by now."

Jackson was about to argue back but Derek cut him off. "Stiles is right." His eyes were intensely trained at the building before them. "Something else has their attention." He tilted his head to the side, willing his hearing to pick up the voices from within. Peter caught on to what his nephew was doing, zeroing in on the building as well as the betas while Allison, Lydia, and Stiles held their crossbows at the ready and kept their eyes peeled for any movement.

"_Yeah? And what's that?" _The wolves picked up on a female voice.

"There's two humans." Boyd murmured. "One heartbeat is slowing while the other is at a steady rhythm."

Derek nodded letting Boyd know he heard him. _"Come back with me and face your punishment for killing all those people." _Another female's voice spoke up but this one caught Derek's attention. Did someone else already beat them to the punch? While Derek contemplated what was going on, he missed the way that Scott and Isaac tensed and shared a look. They knew that voice. _"Or I am to take care of the problem as I see fit. Hence, the stakes."_

Derek nodded at Peter, letting him know it was time to make their appearance, and lead the Pack forward. Derek, Stiles, and Peter lead the Pack, followed by Isaac, Scott, and Allison who where then followed in by Jackson, Lydia, Erica, and Boyd. They knew that the creaking of the door alerted the vampires to their presence so everyone was on guard.

As Stiles slipped from behind Derek to aim his crossbow at the enemy, his stance instantly fell as his heart started to beat frantically within his chest. "Lea?" He breathed.

Derek instantly glanced at his Pack mate when Stiles recognized her. "Stiles?" But Stiles wasn't paying attention to his alpha at the moment. No. He was paying attention to the girl he was slowly finding himself more attracted to as each day passed, and at the hand gripping her throat.

Scott and Isaac were instantly beside Stiles, wolfed out and eyes glowing yellow as they stared at the vampires. "Friends of yours?" The female vampire purred into Lea's ears as one of her men moved forward to relieve Lea of her stakes.

Lydia and Allison moved forward, eyes hardening as they took aim at the vampires, Stiles getting his fire back and doing the same. "Let her go." He demanded.

"Ah, ah, ah." The vampire tutted. "Humans don't get to negotiate."

"Fine. Let her go." Erica spoke up, her eyes flashing yellow as her claws lengthened.

Derek and Peter watched on as one by one, his Pack moved forward. He usually would have growled at them to remember their place but if he was being honest with himself, he actually felt proud of his Pack at the moment. Jackson and Boyd were the last two to take their place beside Lydia and Erica, their claws slowly lengthening and eyes flashing yellow and blue.

Lea remained still as the vampire's grip on her throat tightened. "The puppies want to play." The rogue cooed. "How cute." The the male vampires snickered behind her.

Derek's eyes flickered between the two groups before snarling, letting his eyes tint red. "Enough! Let the girl go."

"Oohh, if you want to play the power card, alpha, I can assure you that you will lose." She smirked at him. "I can easily rip you and your pups apart." This had the wolves snarling at her. "Or," She grinned manically. "I can compel your humans to turn their crossbows on you." Her eyes lit up with glee at the plan.

Lea gulped, her eyes hardening at the threat. "I will kill you if you lay a hand on them." She whispered low enough so that the humans couldn't hear. "If the humans get so much as a scratch on them, I will gladly watch as you burn in the sun."

Derek and Peter suddenly found the new girl very interesting. "How can you when you'll already be dead?" The vampire murmured in her ear with a sadistic smile.

Lea's eyes instantly met Scott and Isaac since she knew they heard perfectly clear and watched as their faces morphed into one of horror as a wooden stake was instantly shoved into her chest.

* * *

**Sorry about any mistakes and the flow of this chapter. I just really wanted to get this chapter done and my eyes are starting to mess with me =/**

**There's a reason why I didn't go into detail about how these rogues look. I promise, there's a good reason why these rogues have no major description about them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just so you know, there's going to be information about the 'Vampire Diaries' world in this chapter. Some events in the VD world have been changed to fit this story. Enjoy!**

The entire Hale Pack watched on as Lea's face turned gray, black veins slithering to the surface as she fell to the ground. Allison let an arrow fly in her sudden anger but all it met was thin air as the vampires had vanished now that the Pack was focused on Lea.

Scott and Stiles were instantly kneeling on either side of Lea's motionless body, Stiles right behind them as he placed the crossbow on the ground and took in Lea's appearance. The Hale Pack was stunned into silence.

The rest of the Pack made their way up to the group, Peter choosing to check on the human that appeared to have numerous bites littering her body. Isaac had actually whimpered as he reached out to her hand and Derek was torn between offering a comforting pat to Isaac's back or reprimanding his betas for not noticing that this girl was part of the supernatural crowd.

Scott and Stiles each had their heads bowed, Allison letting a few tears fall for the girl that lay before them. Lea might have kept a secret from them all but she still defended them which resulted in her getting staked for them. Erica and Lydia watched on with frowns marring their faces as Boyd comforted Erica and Jackson looked on with brows furrowed in confusion.

"Uh, guys?" Jackson mumbled as he moved closer to Lea's body. "If she's dead then why is there still a heartbeat?"

Stiles head instantly shot up, looking to each of the wolves for a conformation of Jackson's words. Each of the wolves had their heads tilted to the side, Isaac's eyes widening when he too heard the heartbeat. "I hear it too." He murmured.

Before anyone else could do it, Stiles reached forward and pulled the stake out of Lea's chest. Nothing happened at first, Stiles' hope slowly deflating as the seconds ticked by. Scott and Isaac had sighed in disappointment, sitting back on their heels when Lea's eyes suddenly snapped open, her mouth opening wide in a gasp.

The Pack scrambled a few feet back when the whites of Lea's eyes faded to blood red, the pupils of her eyes glowing an eery yellow. Her face was back to it's normal color, the black veins beneath her eyes more prominent and two sets of fangs now protruding from her top gum. Hissing in rage, Lea blurred to her feet and crouched in position, ready to attack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Stiles held up his hands. "It's us, Lea! It's us!"

Jackson and Boyd had taken protective stances in front of Erica and Lydia, Peter doing the same to the injured human before Lea let her features fade. "Where did they go?" She sighed in frustration after getting her bearings.

"They fled." Derek answered. "Mind telling us what's going on?"

Lea worried her bottom lip before shaking her head. "I will but not right now." Before Derek could demand answers, she gestured to the human. "She's dying, okay? I need to take care of her and then we can meet somewhere, my home if you want, and I'll tell you everything." When Derek said nothing, she took that as his agreement. She turned to the human, moving towards her only to have Peter lowly growl at her. "Relax, doll, I'm not going to kill her."

"Then what exactly are you going to do?" He sneered.

"Just.. watch." She tiredly told him. Peter looked over his shoulder at Derek, a silent conversation passing between the two before Peter moved out of her way.

The human obviously gained some strength back since she was able to lowly mumble, "No. Please, no. She's one of them."

Derek tensed, his Pack watching on in wonderment as Lea moved to kneel before the human and gently grasped her face in the palms of her hands. "Relax," and the girl instantly relaxed. "I'm going to make you feel better, okay?"

"Okay."

Lea offered her a small smile before letting her fangs come out and bit into her wrist, shoving her bleeding wrist into the girl's mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Derek growled.

"Trust me!" Lea halted Derek's movement with a glare. "Look at her wounds." As a whole, the entire Pack watched on in amazement as the bite marks slowly faded from the girl's body as she drank Lea's blood. When Lea deemed that the girl had enough, she pulled her wrist back and looked her in the eyes again. "You won't remember anything from today." Lea firmly told her. "You're going to go home, take a shower, and get into bed. If anyone asks about your absence today at work or school, tell them you had the flu."

"I had the flu." She repeated back robotically as Lea stood tall now, bringing the girl to her feet as well. She smiled at everyone before making her way towards an exit.

The Pack watched as the human left the building, their gazes traveling back to Lea. "Well, I guess we should get to my house, huh?"

..

..

..

When they eventually did get back to Lea's house, surprisingly it's Jackson who breaks the tension with a hushed, _"That's a sweet ass car." _Half the Pack is hesitant of entering Lea's home but after seeing Stiles, Isaac, Scott, and Allison enter with ease, the rest of them follow suit.

Lea doesn't bother with telling anyone to take a seat, instead she rushes into her study to retrieve her laptop and sets it up on the coffee table back in the living room. As she lets her laptop come to life, she takes a moment to look around. Stiles, Isaac, Allison, and Scott are all squished on the main couch, Lydia and Jackson on the loveseat, and Boyd in the single sofa chair with Erica perched on the armrest.

Lea's eyes land on Peter and Derek standing in the archway, arms crossed over their chests.

Looking back at the ones seated, she scowls. "Really, guys? At least let your Alpha sit down."

The dark-skinned guy, who Lea had yet to learn his name or the the one who was seated with Lydia that looked like he had walked out of a modeling magazine, looked like he was ready to stand to offer up his seat. With a pointed glare from said Alpha, the dark-skinned guy stayed seated. "It's fine." Derek grunted. "Just get on with the explanations."

"I will." Lea nodded. "Just a few more minutes. I need to make a video-call so," She nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. "Make sure to silence your phones and don't make a sound."

"Why?" Lydia narrowed her eyes on her. "Are you ashamed of us already?"

Lea's eyes widened. "What? No!" She quickly assured them. "It's just that I'm not sure who's going to answer my call and two-thirds of the Council absolutely loath werewolves." Jackson growled lowly in his throat and Lea offered him a small smile. "Sorry."

When her laptop was ready to go, Lea furiously clicked and typed away before looking back up at the Pack. "Here goes nothing. Remember, no sounds." The living room was eerily quiet, the only sound being heard was the dial tone that was connecting the video call.

"_Lea, my little bug! How's it going?" _A voice rang out from the laptop speakers.

Lea visibly relaxed. "Hello, Louis. How free am I to speak?"

"_As free as a bird, pookie." _The Wolf Pack had to fight off grins at that nickname.

"Okay, first of all, please stop with the names." She playfully shook her head at him. "And second of all, it looks like I'll be here a longer than expected."

"_And why is that?" _Louis mused. _"Did the rogues flee when you opened up a can of whoop-ass?"_

Lea snorted. "You really need to stop googling. Your lingo is ridiculous."

"_You're no fun."_

"And as for your question, that crazy bitch staked me!" Lea moved the screen of her laptop down so the camera was pointed at the hole in her plaid shirt.

Louis pouted on the screen. _"This is really unfair now. I always like it when you go serial killer on someone."_

"Yes, well, these vampires deserve it." She frowned. Lea was all for preserving those of her community but when they so willingly took a life, she was all for setting them straight or putting them down. "They were feeding off of a human when I arrived. Had her compelled to stay seated while they taunted her and drank from her. It would have been a slow death."

"_Burn them all." _Louis dead-panned. He was the only one on the Council who was sympathetic to every supernatural being and human. _"But by the way darling, if you were staked, how did you manage to make this call?" _He was back to being amused now.

Lea's gaze flickered to the Pack, each of them throwing a quick glance at Stiles who blushed under everyone's gaze. Looking back at the screen, she sighed. "Still free?"

"_Free."_

Lea gestured for Stiles, Stiles slowly getting to his feet and walking over, and kneeling next to her. "Louis, meet Stiles. He's one of the humans in that Wolf Pack that made a move too. I didn't expect them to make their move so early but they did. Stiles was the one to pull the stake out."

Stiles nervously waved. "Hey."

Louis, on the other hand, practically lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. _"Lea, Lea, Lea." _He tutted. _"Are you slutting it up with a human?"_

"What?!" Lea yelped while Stiles bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling, the Pack doing the same though they looked seconds away from laughing out loud. "Louis!" Lea reprimanded him. "We need to go now. I was just letting you know what happened and that I'll be taking out the vampires instead of bringing them in."

"_Alright, darling," _He chuckled. _"No need to get your knickers in a twist." _Lea rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Shutup, you prat." She scowled. "I'll be needing some herbs from you, though. Lots of vervain and a good supply of wooden arrows laced with vervain."

"_Arrows?"_

"Yeah." Lea knowingly grinned as she met Allison's eyes. "Let's just say I ran across a couple of crossbows and I'm going to make this a fun hunt."

"_Yes ma'am. I'll send what you need and then some." _Louis smirked. _"And you're welcome for the car, by the way."_

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." Lea mumbled and ended the call.

As soon as the laptop was shut, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac burst into laughter. "Pookie?" Scott chuckled since he was the first to calm down.

"Repeat it again and I'll kick your arse." Lea mock glared at him. "Just shutup so we can get down to business."

It took a good minute or two for the Pack to calm down, Stiles being the one to break the slight tension that had suddenly formed. "Oh, by the way, that guy with Lydia is Jackson." He gestured to the duo. "And over there, with Erica, is Boyd." Lea nodded at both boys. "The blonde guy is Peter and McBroodster is Derek."

Lea wanted to grin at Derek's nickname but seeing the glare he directed at Stiles, she thought it was best to remain quiet. Derek then looked at her, ready to get down to business. "What are you?"

"A Hybrid." She immediately answered as she scooted back so she was seated against the wall, the atmosphere suddenly becoming tense. She promised them answers so they were going to get answers. She wasn't going to tip-toe around anything. "Half vampire, half werewolf."

"But you just said that majority of the Council hates werewolves." Peter challenged.

Lea wolfishly grinned. "I'm a special case."

"Why?"

"We'll get to that later." She winked at him. "Any other questions that's not solely about me?"

Derek grunted, keeping his betas quiet. He was the alpha so he was going to ask the important questions. "What exactly is the Council and why did they send you here?"

"The Council," Lea began. "Are the leaders of the vampire community. It's basically just three ridiculously rich, semi-powerful vampires who make sure that other vampires stay in line and don't kill their food. They sent me here to bring those back who rebelled but since they don't want to stop their way of living, I'm here to put them down."

"Kill their food?" Allison seemed puzzled. "But you're vampires. Isn't that pretty much instinct?"

"It is." Lea answered her. "But the Council figured out how to control themselves. You see," She sighed as she thought about the vampire history. "Pretty much since vampires started roaming the Earth, they've sucked dry the human they fed from. That's just how it was. But then as more vampires were created, more bodies were being left behind and the humans were getting suspicious. To avoid getting hunted down, a group of vampires realized that they could feed from a human _and_ stop themselves before the human died then compel them to forget they were fed from in the first place."

"Compel?" Stiles spoke up from beside her. "Is that what you did earlier?"

"Yes." She quickly answered. "Anyway, as more and more vampires learned control, they elected a few select members to look after the community and make sure other vampires followed their lead in control. Our community was doing good up until a few weeks ago when four vampires decided to stop controlling themselves and gave in to their thirst."

The Pack grew quiet as they let the information given to them sink in. Although, one pack member was practically chewing on her tongue to keep from voicing one question that had popped up during Lea's speech.

"Do you drink blood?" Erica blurted not being able to stay quiet for long.

One by one, as the seconds ticked by, the pack members turned to Lea to hear her answer. "I did." She told them honestly. "I still do but I don't drink from the vein anymore and only when I'm really craving it. I normally eat regular human food now."

"If not from the vein, then where?" Erica was truly intrigued by Lea. She didn't care that Lea kept her true nature from them. The fact that Lea was willingly answering their questions now was good enough for her.

"Blood bags." She told them. "When I was first turned, I didn't know control. And it also didn't help that my Sire left a few months after I was turned so draining my food was the only way I knew." Lea frowned when she mentioned the lives she took.

"Why would someone turn you then leave you?" Derek wondered. Since Derek was the alpha of a pack, the instinct to surround himself with other wolves was natural and finding out that someone turned then left Lea behind, hybrid or not, it didn't sit well with him.

Lea glanced down at the floor, sighing. "Well, I hope you have some time." She told them. "This story might take a while."

When the Pack simply chose to make themselves more comfortable, Lea chuckled. Scrambling to her feet, she nodded towards her study. "I'm just going to get something real quick." She disappeared into her study, retrieved a picture frame from her desk, and retook her spot next to Stiles on the floor.

Pulling the frame away from her chest, Stiles saw the picture inside, his eyes widening at what he saw. "Is that you?" His voice squeaked when he saw the black and white picture of Lea in a corset dress, puffy sleeves, and a really puffy skirt standing next to a man with a dimpled grin and wavy light colored hair hanging to his shoulders. "What year was this?!"

Lea ignored Stiles question as he crawled over to Boyd so they could pass around the picture. "You see, my Sire, Niklaus, is an Original. He and his family were the Firsts." She told them and wasn't surprised when a couple mouths dropped open. "They all started out completely human, except their mother Esther, who practiced magic. One night, Niklaus and his youngest brother went into the woods to watch the werewolves transform. They were sniffed out and Niklaus' brother was killed." The females of the pack gasped as they continued to listen. "Their mother was so distraught that she sought out the help of a more powerful witch and asked for help. She wanted a way so that the rest of her family was never harmed again which led them to an Immortality spell." She explained, her picture now being in the hands of Derek who glanced at it before passing it to Peter. "They worked out the spell and it ended up backfiring on her. With being immortal came the consequence of the thirst for blood. They were the first ever Vampires. But," she paused to make sure they were listening. "-Esther had a secret. Esther had an affair with the alpha of the werewolf pack which resulted in Niklaus' birth."

"Thus making the first ever Hybrid." Peter concluded.

"Yes and no." Lea grinned at him. "The werewolf lineage I'm familiar with is different than yours. The wolves I'm familiar with are born with the wolf gene but remain human for the most part. In order for the wolf gene to be triggered, someone has to die at their hands."

"Do they at least transform the same?" Scott asked.

Lea shook her head. "We actually transform into a wolf unlike how you guys did earlier. There's bone breakage, lot's of agonizing pain, screaming, and we completely lose our minds on the night of the full moon. While you guys have the ability to transform at will, we can only transform on the night of a full moon."

"We?" Peter challenged yet again.

"We'll get there." Lea laughed. "Anyway, back to Niklaus' story. "When Niklaus was made into a vampire, his wolf gene remained un-triggered. Esther then grew scared that when he eventually killed for food, his wolf gene would be triggered. So to be safe, she cast a spell to make his wolf side dormant."

"I bet you that didn't go over well." Isaac murmured.

"It didn't." Lea sadly smiled. "When Niklaus found out his true lineage, he was furious. He ended up killing his mother and blamed it on their father which resulted in his other siblings dispersing in fear for their lives. Only one of his brother's, Elijah, stayed behind and went on the hunt with him for another witch to figure out how to break the spell his mother cast on him. When a witch was found, she told them he needed a moonstone, the heart of a wolf, the sacrifice of a vampire, and the blood of the Petrova doppelganger. It took a while but he eventually found everything and everyone he needed in 1492."

"Wow, you can really pull of this look." Lydia sighed from her spot on the couch. "You look really pretty."

Lea smiled at her. "Thanks. And so," She got back on track. "This is where Niklaus' story starts to mingle with mine. Before I go any further, just so you know, had I not been turned into a hybrid, I still would've been a werewolf." At this, Derek's eyebrows rose. "My mother was human, my father a werewolf. Luckily for me, I still got the wolf gene. When my mom died of disease, my dad went crazy with grief. He eventually went on a killing rampage which then led some hunters to kill him, leaving me all alone." She sighed sadly as she recalled her parent's deaths. "I remember roaming the streets after that, having been shunned because of what my father was. A homeless man ended up cornering me, tried to take advantage of me and in the middle of the struggle, I grabbed a pipe of some sort and bashed his head in." She finished sadly with a small frown to which Stiles reached for her knee and squeezed in comfort.

"You triggered your gene." Derek realized.

"That I did." Lea nodded, her gaze on the floor. "All I remember from my first turning was pain. Nothing but pain and wishing that I'd never have to go through that again. A week later was when Niklaus and his brother, Elijah, found me in the woods and took me in. I was meant to be the wolf who lost her heart but Niklaus had a change of heart for some reason and eventually found another wolf to take my place. On the night of the sacrifice, the witch was adamant that he drain the doppelganger dry and for some reason, I didn't believe her. I voiced my opinion to Niklaus and Elijah, and when the witch suddenly got furious with me, they started to doubt her so the ritual was put on hold. They searched for another witch, a more loyal one, and asked her opinion. Imagine my surprise when I turned out to be right."

"Was the ritual just to wake up Niklaus' wolf side?" Allison wondered aloud.

"No." Lea shook her head. "It was to let Niklaus be able to make hybrids as well. When he found out that the doppelganger blood was key to making more hybrids, he did just that. He killed the witch who lied to him and used the new one. Since only werewolves could be turned into hybrids, he used me to experiment. It was night of my seventeenth birthday in 1492 that I was made into a hybrid and it was also the year that the Petrova doppelganger grew scared and fled when I became a success. She escaped captivity and got herself turned into a vampire so Niklaus couldn't use her blood. When Niklaus found out, he was furious that he wouldn't be able to make more hybrids but he stayed with me for a few months before fleeing as well and hoping to find another doppelganger."

"So you haven't seen your sire since.."

"Nope. It's been five hundred and twenty one years." Lea cut off Peter.

The Pack grew quiet as they let that all sink in. Of course, the silence was quickly broken.

"Wow. You're old." Isaac snorted.

Lea had to laugh at that. She was really glad they weren't running away or telling her to stay away from them. Although Peter was still looking at her curiously. "So that's what makes you a special case then?"

Lea smirked at him for remembering. "Well, would you want a more powerful being than you as an enemy?"

"Touche."

Jackson was looking at her as if he wanted to ask something but was holding himself back. "Ask away." Lea grinned, her gaze falling on him.

"Is that why you have a heartbeat? Because you're part wolf?" He quickly got out.

"Oh, that!" Lea's gaze flickered to a leather bracelet on her right wrist. "No. That's magic." She grinned proudly. "I used to have a heartbeat but when Niklaus killed me so I could transition, well, I died. Through the years on my own, I ran into a witch who spelled my bracelet so I could appear human to anyone and everyone."

"Oh."

This time, the silence wasn't broken. The information finally sunk in as everyone thought about what was just revealed to them. After a good ten minutes, Lea grew uncomfortable. "So, is there anything else.."

"Not that we can think of at the moment." Stiles mumbled when no-one spoke.

"But you are okay with this? With me?" The Pack could hear the vulnerability seeping through her voice.

Stiles took it upon himself to answer. "Yeah. It's just a lot to take in, you know? It's hard to believe there's a vampire community out there that we didn't know about."

Lea breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't known she was holding. "Oh.. good." When the silence became too much yet again, Lea rolled her eyes. "So, pizza, anyone?"

**Wow. That was a lot of information about Lea's sire and Lea's life. Hope I didn't confuse anyone. If you're not familiar with who or what Niklaus looks like, there's a link on my profile of a gif I found on tumblr of him ;) Check it out! Lea's hybrid visage looks like that!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lea groaned a little too dramatically as she awoke the next morning. As she dragged herself around her room to get ready for the day, her thoughts drifted to the previous night and she couldn't help but smile.

After the Hale Pack gorged themselves on pizza, wings, and soda, Jackson and Boyd deemed Lea okay enough to hassle her about totally not being stronger than them. Ever after she, Scott, and Stiles made it clear that Lea was over five hundred years old, they still didn't believe that someone as petite as Lea was stronger than them no matter the age.

So after everyone calmed down from their food high, Lea happily proved them wrong. After getting approval from Derek, Lea let Jackson and Boyd attack her one by one. She easily dodged them for fun for a few moments into their attack before pinning them on their backs with a feral grin and a, _"Told 'ya!"._

Not wanting to spend so much time getting ready, Lea blurred her away around her room picking out an outfit and blurring into the bathroom for a shower at hybrid speed. By the time Lea made it downstairs to take out the garbage from the previous night, the sound of a truck sitting in park perked her ears up as well as the sound of approaching footsteps.

Slowly making her way to the front door, Lea waited for the knock on the door to see who it was. She was actually surprised when it was yet another delivery man. "Lea Mikaelson?"

"Yeah?"

The delivery man, who looked to be in her early forties, smiled. "Sign here, please." A clipboard was held in front of her and when the man offered her no other explanation, she hastily jotted down her name.

As the first delivery man walked away, a second man that Lea had even realized was there walked up with a dolly that had three stacked crates. "Where would you like these, Miss?"

"Uh, the porch is fine." Lea's nose wrinkled as the smell hit her senses. "I'll drag them in later."

The man nodded, easily sliding the dolly from underneath the crates, and stepped back. Having done his job, he too smiled kindly before taking his leave. "Have a nice day.", he called out over his shoulder.

"You too!" Lea hollered at the two men who climbed back into their truck and left.

As soon as the moving truck was out of the way, Lea found Stiles standing there across the street. He looked both ways before crossing the street and making his way up to Lea standing on the porch. "What's in the crates?" He grinned at her.

"Dunno." Lea shrugged. "I'm guessing Louis had my shipment on overnight." She grinned and made a move to open the top crate. As soon as her fingers made contact with the wood, skin sizzled and Lea hastily removed her hand. "Shit!"

"What?!" Stiles immediately reached for her, looking at her burned fingertips as they quickly healed themselves. "What was that?"

Lea scowled at the boxes before stepped back. "Louis being a dick." She mumbled. "He sent all the vervain weapons in vervain soaked crates."

Stiles watched as Lea glared at the crates and couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He wheezed when he caught Lea now glaring at him. "But you gotta admit, it is kind of funny. That Louis guy is pretty awesome in a twisted sort of way."

"Totally hilarious." Lea dead-panned. "And since you seem to be the only non-vamp around, you get the honor of loading these into your jeep." She sweetly grinned at him. "We can keep these at your Alpha's home because I can't exactly hold these in my own home with it doing some damage to me."

That cut Stiles off from laughing. "Now that's just mean."

"Uh-huh. Load 'em up, darling." Lea smirked at him. "I'll follow behind you in my car as you lead the way."

Stiles grunted as he picked up the first crate. "Whatever you say, _pookie._"

And now Lea was back to glaring.

..

..

..

When Stiles and Lea pulled up to Derek's home, Jackson and Scott were already there. They were standing on opposite sides of the front yard, each holding a stick with a net at the end, and tossing back and forth a ball that couldn't have been bigger than a tennis ball. When Lea had stepped out of her car and stepped up next to Stiles, he mentioned that they used to play Lacrosse when they were high school.

After a good while, Jackson and Scott gave it up and wandered over to Stiles and Lea who were chatting quietly amongst one another.

"Isaac just texted." Scott told them as they reached Stiles' jeep. "He, Erica, and Boyd are on their way."

"Good." Lea nodded. "Can you boys help Stiles carry in some crates? There's three of them." She asked.

"Sure." Scott easily agreed while Jackson decided to challenge Lea.

"You're stronger than all of us. Why can't you do it?"

Scott and Stiles were already walking away with their own crate, each of them rolling their eyes and chuckling. Jackson was never going to get over that a girl smaller than him was stronger than him. "Because, genius," Lea sighed though she was also quite amused with the werewolf. "My skin sizzles and burns when I touch the crate." And to prove what she had said, Lea slapped her palm on the crate, wincing as it burned her and showed Jackson her red palm that was quickly healing.

"Point made." Jackson grimaced when he caught a small whiff of burning flesh and picked up the last crate.

As the two of them made their way towards the front door, the rest of the pack showed up as Lea paused just outside the doorway and bit her bottom lip. "Uh, can someone get Derek for me?" She called out.

Since Derek was just inside the kitchen with Peter, Lydia, and Allison, he made his way to the door and raised his eyebrow at Lea who was just standing there. "Yeah?"

Lea cracked a sheepish grin as she held her hand out against an invisible barrier in the doorway. "I, uh, kinda need an invite in." Boyd, Erica, and Isaac stood behind her, watching on in amusement.

"_No way?!" _Something crashed to the floor in the living room, Scott appearing seconds later with Stiles on his heels. Derek and Lea's eyebrows both furrowed in confusion as Scott and Stiles grinned stupidly at Lea who couldn't yet get in. Lea followed their line of sight to her hand that was still sitting against the invisible wall and she playfully rolled her eyes at the two. "Dude, it's like straight out of a comic book." Scott murmured in awe. Stiles wholeheartedly agreed.

"You can come in, Lea." Derek grumbled before making his way into the living room where Peter had wandered in the midst of Derek's absence. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac followed Lea into the room.

"So what's in these anyway?" Jackson asked when everyone had finally settled around the crates in the living room.

"My guess is all the vervain I asked for." Lea told him. "Only Louis thought it'd be funny to send it in vervain soaked crates so you guys are going to have open them up."

Derek nodded and Jackson, Scott, and Isaac ripped off the lids to the three crates. As soon as the lids were tossed off to the side, the Pack leaned in to get a better look while Lea took a couple steps back.

"What is all of this?" Allison murmured, her eyes zeroing in on a bunch of wooden arrows. She eagerly picked one up, fingering the point of the arrow and smiling.

"Those are for you, Lydia, and Stiles." Lea told her, a smile of her own lifting up the corner of her lips when she saw how excited Allison became. "Arrows carved from wood that was then later soaked in liquified vervain. Not only will the arrows hurt like bitch but it will burn them on the inside as well."

"Awesome." Stiles sighed happily. "And these?" He picked up a glass pipe that resembled a pipe bomb with clear liquid in it.

Lea smirked when she saw it, taking a step forward but quickly stepping back when the vervain aroma tickled her senses. "Vervain grenades." She chuckled. "Very clever. Is there anything else in the crates?"

"Uh, there's a bunch of arrows, grenades, stakes, and the herbs that I'm guessing is vervain." Stiles answered as he picked up the flowers in his hands.

Lea grinned and opened her mouth to speak only to start coughing. Her chest felt as if were on fire, her lungs constricting as the black veins beneath her eyes slithered to the surface. "I-.. I can't be in here." She wheezed and blurred out of the room.

Derek, Scott, and Isaac all ran to the front door where they could hear Lea on the porch gasping for air. "What the hell was that?" Scott squeaked though if they brought it up later on, he'd deny it.

"The vervain." Lea sighed as she turned to face the Pack, her hybrid features slowly fading away now that she was breathing in untainted air. "It was polluting the air in the room and it started to burn my lungs but I'm fine now," She shooed them away. "I'll just stay out here while you familiarize yourself with the stuff in there."

"Are you sure?" Isaac murmured. Scott wasn't the only one to slightly freak out when Lea started to transform.

"Yeah." Lea feebly smiled. "I already know what everything does. If you're not sure what it's used for, just holler. I'll hear you."

"Okay." Isaac smiled back. "But only if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Scott and Isaac reluctantly backed up back into the house, Derek choosing to stand on the porch with Lea. When the boys disappear back into the house, Lea hops up on the railing and closes her eyes, breathing in deeply. When it seems that Lea isn't opening her eye anytime soon, Derek moves to stand next to her, his hip resting against the railing as he faces the hybrid.

"I was hoping to ask you a question." He finally blurts to which Lea grins knowingly. She knew he was there and was just waiting for him to say something. When Lea doesn't say anything, he continues. "It's kind of personal so I don't know if I should."

"I'm an open book." She tells him. "And even if it were to cross a line, I'm pretty sure I'd still answer." She shrugs. "So shoot."

"It's about this Niklaus guy." Derek mumbles and this catches Lea off guard. She wasn't expecting this. "Do you hate him?"

Lea's eyes slowly open and she turns so that she's somewhat facing Derek. When she sees that his eyes are boring into her waiting for an answer, she shrugs. "I did for a while." Her eyes suddenly find the wood of the railing very interesting. "For the short amount of time I spent with him, he showed me some of the ropes of being a hybrid. You know, he kind of saved my life in an odd sort of way." She grins. "Turning into a hybrid meant that the full moon transformations didn't have to take place unless I wanted them to. I didn't have to go through the pain of transforming into a wolf anymore."

Derek frowned. "So you gave up your werewolf side?"

Lea shakes her head. "When Niklaus left, I felt lost. His brother Elijah took care of me for a few days until he went missing as well." She frowned when she remembered the day Elijah left with no word. It was bad enough when Niklaus had left but with Elijah's disappearance, she was truly all alone. "I didn't have anyone to turn to and no-one knew that Niklaus had broken his curse so I couldn't tell anyone what I was. After a few days of stumbling around on my own, a package found it's way to me with clothes and money. I never found out who sent it but I wasn't going to turn down the gift." Lea scoffed. "And then when it seemed that Niklaus or Elijah weren't coming back, I went back into the woods. The full moons hardly affected me but with all the anger I had held onto with being abandoned, I turned. I had chose to be in pain than be angry at the two people who had once saved my life."

"So you don't hate him anymore?"

Lea took a moment to answer but when she did, she smiled sadly. "I miss them. Is it weird that I miss them when they abandoned me?"

Before Derek could answer, Stiles came out with a plastic baggie filled with leather bracelets and a small glass vial of liquid. "Uh, Lea? What's with the bracelets?" He shook the baggie a few feet in front of her.

Shrugging, Lea carefully took the bag and sniffed. When she suddenly jerked her head back, they figured there was vervain in the bracelets as well. "Was there any note in any of the crates?"

"Yeah." Stiles perked up. "Something about these being for the humans," He shook the baggie. "And the liquid being for everyone." He shrugged.

"Okay." Lea jumped off from the railing. "Humans each get a bracelet that they must wear at all times. Wearing vervain will make sure you cannot be compelled and the wolves don't need it because vampires can't compel other supernatural beings." She explained. "How many vials are there of the liquid?"

"Half a crate." Stiles answered.

"Good. Each person, wolves included, take a vial home. Pour a couple of drops of vervain in whatever you drink, your families included." She told him. "Liquid vervain running through your bloodstream will keep you from being compelled but it also will taint your blood so vampires won't find your blood a tasty treat should you piss them off again."

"Good to know." Stiles quipped. "I'll go pass these out."

When Stiles disappears, Lea is left with a grin that Derek doesn't miss. He studies her curiously before clearing his throat and catching her attention. When a faint blush colors her cheeks, he quirks and eyebrow at her. When Lea catches him staring at her in his own amused way, she scowls at him and turns her attention to the woods surrounding them.

Lips twitching in amusement, Derek follows her gaze. "So what are we to do now with these vampires? Are we hunting them down or.."

"We wait." Lea tells him. "You heard the female just as I did and the rest of your Pack. She's going to make it her mission to taunt your Pack since I stuck up for you lot."

"How much time 'til they come back?" Derek tensed. He had heard the threat loud and clear right before the vampire had staked Lea right in front of all of them.

She shrugs. "A week at most. They're going to lay low for a while since they know that the Council is on to them. Since they think I'm dead, they're going to wait until the Council sends in another one of their cronies to take care of the job."

"But since you're not dead.." Derek muses.

"No-one is coming." Lea grins. "The vampires will think that it's safe to continue their spree and come after you guys first."

"Well that's comforting." Derek grumbles.

"No worries. I think these vampires will actually offer up some entertainment." Lea chuckled. "They're not going to know what hit them."


	10. Chapter 10

Lea's eyes fluttered open as music infiltrated the quietness of her room. _Thunderstruck _by _AC/DC _blared throughout the room and Lea grew confused. She didn't have a radio in her room and her alarm clock didn't come installed with a radio. When the music died out and started up again a second later, she figured it was a phone.

More specifically, it was _her _phone that was blaring _Thunderstruck_ which was odd since she had the phone's default ringtone set the last time she checked.

Groaning sleepily, Lea blindly reached for her phone that she knew was sitting on the bedside table. When the phone was hanging limply in front of her face, she cracked open an eye to see who was interrupting her sleep, and came face to face with a picture of a grinning Stiles.

Accepting the call, she placed the phone to her ear. "How the hell did you manage to change my ringtone without me knowing?" She mumbled sleepily.

Stiles' laugh was enough to convince her that he was guilty. _"I've got mad skills, woman." _His chuckle rumbled through the speaker. _"I can't believe you've only realized that it had changed."_

"Yes, well," Lea yawned. "What do you want? I was sleeping, you know."

"_Pft. What makes you think I wa-"_

"Stiles."

"_Okay, okay." _Stiles nervously chuckled. _"Well, you see.."_

"Spit it out."

"_I was bored, okay?" _He whined pitifully. _"I was bored and everyone is sleeping and I didn't know who to call. Lydia and Allison would've bitched me out and the others would've slammed me into the nearest wall when they got the chance."_

"Stiles." Lea's lip twitched in amusement after his little rant. "I could just as easily slam you into a wall."

"_Wha-.. Crap. You can, can't you?" _He groaned. _"I forgot for a moment that you could." _Silence fell between the two and Lea found herself drifting off with Stiles' breath lulling her back to sleep. _"Well since I've already woken you, come on over. My dad's going to work and we can finally hang out."_

"No. I'm super comfortable and don't feel like getting dressed."

"_Are you.. are you whining?" _Stiles laughed. _"How old are you and you're laying there whining?"_

"Stiles." Lea dead-panned. "I will not hesitate to rip your throat out."

Instead of going quiet like she figured her threat would've made him, Stiles burst out laughing. _"Oh my god, you sounded just like Derek. He always used that threat on me."_

Lea listened as Stiles continued to cackle, huffing to herself. "If I say I'll go over, will you shutup?"

"_Sure."_

"Fine. I'll be there in five seconds."

Lea didn't wait for an answer as she wrapped the bed sheet around her head and body, and blurred out of her room, out of her house, and up to the Stilinski household. Annoyed that Stiles had woken her up, Lea didn't take the time to take in her surroundings and decided that as payback, she was going to obnoxiously knock on the front door until Stiles answered.

Thirty seconds into her persistent knocking, the door swung open to reveal an annoyed Sheriff.

"Bloody hell, I am so sorry, 'sir." Lea's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "I- I didn't.."

Stiles' rambunctious laughter rang out from somewhere in the house but Lea was too embarrassed and startled to try and pinpoint his location. The Sheriff merely raised an eyebrow in amusement when he took in the girl's appearance. "You're Lea, right? Stiles' friend."

"Yes, 'sir." She gulped. "I- I didn't know anyone else was home a-and Stiles wouldn't stop calling my phone until I came over."

"Relax, will 'ya?" Mr. Stilinski chuckled. "My son can be pretty annoying-"

"_Hey!"_

"-so I see where you're coming from." He grinned. "Why don't you come on in," He opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Stiles is camped out on the sofa and I was just heading off to work."

"T-thank you." Lea stammered and rushed inside to where Mr. Stilinski pointed. She stumbled into the living room as the sheet tangled around her feet which only caused Stiles to start laughing again. When Mr. Stilinski said his quick good-bye, Lea dropped herself next to Stiles and slapped his shoulder. "You git. You could've told me your Dad was still home."

"Yeah." He picked up the remote and started to surf the channels, not even bothering to ask what was up with the sheet. "But then I wouldn't have gotten to hear you stutter in embarrassment."

Lea scowled. "Whatever." She turned her attention to the TV. "What am I doing over here anyway?"

"No idea." Stiles sighed when he found nothing interesting to watch. "I was hoping you'd keep me entertained."

"Seriously?!" Lea groaned and fell to lay on her side, her legs thrown over Stiles and her head resting on the cushions. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when you find something to do."

Stiles chuckled but his chuckles quickly died down when he realized that Lea was actually going back to sleep. "What? You can't be serious." And Lea's response was to pull her sheet up and over her head to somewhat block him out.

The last thing Lea heard was Stiles grumbling about _suck-ish friends_ before she succumbed to the darkness of sleep. When Stiles had realized that Lea was actually sleeping, he pulled several of the couch pillows towards him and made himself comfortable before he too decided to get more shut-eye.

It's only an hour later that Lea is woken up yet again by music blaring throughout the living room. The music stops seconds later and then starts up again but this time though, the song is _Radioactive _by _Imagine Dragons _so Lea knows it isn't her cellphone. When the light snores of Stiles tell her that he isn't getting up anytime soon and the song restarts itself for a third time, Lea kicks him with the heel of her foot.

"What? What?!" He grunts but as soon as he hears the song playing, he's searching frantically for his own cellphone. "Hello?" He immediately answers without even checking who was calling him when he finds his phone. "Uh, okay. Yeah. I'll be there soon." And then he hangs up.

Lea can feel Stiles moving her legs off of him and groaning as he stretches. "Who was that?" She tiredly mumbles.

Stiles glances at her, and chuckles when he sees that she's still cocooned in her sheet. "Scott. Derek's called a Pack meeting for training."

"That's nice." She snuggles deeper into the couch as Stiles stands up. "While you go get ready, I'll just stay right here."

Shrugging, Stiles piles the pillows atop of Lea before jogging up the stairs to his bathroom to get ready for the day. Knowing how impatient the Hale Alpha could be, Stiles didn't think twice about hurrying through his shower and throwing on whatever clean clothes he came across first. When he reappears downstairs, Lea is still in the same position he left her in with the pillows still piled atop her form.

Grinning to himself, Stiles removes the pillows and yanks the sheet from her body. "Rise and shine!" He sing-songs. "Go sleep at your own house or change and come with me to Derek's."

Lea is too busy sleepily growling at Stiles for waking her up that she doesn't notice his eyes widen at her short black sleep shorts or her thin white camisole that fits her curves very snugly. "My house is too far.. and your couch is too comfy." She grumbles as she turns and shoves her face into the back of the couch.

Stiles clears his throat before gently slapping her back with a couch pillow. "Come on. Don't make me go alone. Walk your ass across the street and change so we can leave already."

"No."

"Lea."

"No."

"Oh for fuck's sake.."

Lea giggles. "Alright, alright." She pushes herself off from the couch, her hands holding her upper body up. "Lend me a shirt and shorts and I'll tag along."

Instead of answering right away, Stiles has to silently reprimand himself when he realizes that his eyes are trained to Lea's chest where he can see the swell of breast. Gritting his teeth, he meets Lea's gaze and blushes when he realizes that she's smirking at him. "Fine." He agrees only so he can get out of the room and get control of himself. "But you have to get your own shoes still."

"That's fine. I think I left a pair on the porch anyway." She shrugs.

..

..

..

A whole five minutes later, Stiles is driving himself and Lea up the wooded driveway to Derek's home. Lea is too busy taking in the surrounding forest that she doesn't see Stiles stealing glances of her. Of course, she can feel his gaze but she decides to leave it be for now. As Lea continues to gaze out the window, Stiles' gaze once again finds Lea's form and he can't help but grin at her. Since she was too stubborn to go home and change, he found her a pair of of maroon gym shorts and a plaid throw-over for her to wear. The waistband of the shorts are rolled several times so they're not too big and the red plaid shirt is only buttoned up halfway so her camisole is still visible for everyone's eyes.

"Road, Stiles." Lea mumbles and grins when Stiles finally realizes that the jeep was starting to go off-track from the driveway.

Seconds later, Hale manor comes into view and Lea admires it's beauty. The rest of the Hale Pack already seems to be there, each of them standing around but only some seem to be stretching and getting ready. No-one is paying attention when they drive up and park but they do seem to finally catch their attention when they hear two doors slamming shut instead of one.

As heads whip around in their direction, Lea waves at them before walking to stand in front of Stiles' jeep and hops on the hood. "Don't mind me. I'm only here for moral support." She grins. "And to lend a few tips if you need them."

When Lea leans back against the windshield, her hands linked together behind her head acting as a pillow, the Pack slowly gets used to her presence there.

"Okay." Derek barks out, gaining the attention of his Pack. "As I talked to our new ally yesterday, I was told we only have a few days to come up with a plan before the vampires come back for us."

"Why?" Jackson scoffed. "Why would they be coming back for us?"

"Because," Derek turns to glare at his beta. "You heard, as well as every other werewolf here, what that rogue told Lea."

Every werewolf became solemn while the humans whipped their heads in Lea's direction. Grumbling, Lea sat up and frowned at Derek. "You were supposed to keep that on the down-low, Alpha."

Derek's lips twitch in amusement but he quickly squashes it. "It's my Pack. We don't keep secrets."

"Yeah. Whatever." Lea sighs and slides off the jeep's hood.

"What did that vampire tell you?" Allison questions gently.

Lea's frown deepens as she catches Lydia, Allison, and Stiles all staring at her. "He threatened all your lives." She finally admits to them. "And when I threatened back.. well it seems she's taken it as a challenge now."

The human's eyes widen in shock before they round on their pack. Each person has singled out another Pack member; Scott, Jackson, and Derek fidgeting under their stares. "And no-one thought that we should know about this as well?!" Lydia glares harder at Jackson.

"What's done is done." Derek gains back some of strength after fidgeting under Stiles' gaze. "They threatened us so now we're going to take them down when they show up. They won't know what hit them."

"Yeah, so about that," Erica drawls. "Why a week? Why don't they just come back for us now?"

"Because of the Council." Lea tells them. "I told them that the Council is on to them so now they're scared. They're waiting it out to see if the Council sends anyone else here since they think that the Council is going to think I'm dead when I don't check in."

"But you did check in." Isaac murmurs.

"Exactly." Lea chuckles. "No-one else is coming so the vampires aren't going to wait as long. A week is nothing to them so they'll be here soon and when they get here," She stands up straighter and catches each pack member's gaze. "-I want the bitch-vamp. I'll take her out my own way and you all can call dibs on the males."

Everyone turns to Derek, waiting to see what their Alpha has to say now that someone else is calling the shots. Derek and Lea have a mini-stare down before he shrugs. "That's fine."

Lea smirks when she catches Scott, Stiles, and Jackson gaping at the Alpha for giving in to someone he hardly knew. "Alright, boys and gals, let's get to training."

..

..

..

Hours later, the entire Pack, Alpha included, limp in to Hale Manor. While the werewolves are all healing from various broken bones, scratches, and bruises; the humans are nursing their own scratches and bruises.

Lea is the one one without a single mark on her as she waltzes into Hale Manor behind the Pack.

When Lea informed them of the various weaknesses of a vampire, she ran drills with them on how a vampire would take an enemy out. She had spent hours pinning the betas on the ground, her hand gripped around their throats as she snarled menacingly at them, her hybrid features reminding them that she wasn't as fragile as she seemed. Other moments, she was flinging them across the yards and into trees once Derek told her not to hold out on them. They needed to be tested on their strength so they knew what to expect when going after the rogues.

Once Lea had her fair share with the betas, Derek stepped in. It seemed that Derek landed a few hits but those quickly healed faster than anything they had ever seen and then Lea had her fangs at his throat. Having fangs at his throat didn't sit too well with Derek and in a fit of anger, he had Lea pinned against a tree, he himself snarling at her before she quickly retaliated and threw him through the porch railing of his home.

When it had came time for the humans training, she let them shoot arrows at her so they could test the speed of a vampire. None of the arrows ever hit their target and when the one of them grew frustrated, Lea showed them just how easily she could take them out. Derek had told her not to hold out so she had found herself pinning the humans to the ground and trees more than once hence all the scratches and bruises.

"You owe me a new porch." Derek grunted as he dropped himself in a sofa chair so his wounds could heal.

Lea only grinned back. "I'll have it fixed tomorrow." She tells him.

The wolves are too occupied in healing themselves that no-one other than Lea notices the humans wincing as they walk around the home. "I was too harsh, wasn't I?" She asks as she strolls over to Stiles, grasping his chin and turning his head to the side. There's a chunk of skin missing from, where Lea presumes she had him pinned against a tree, and she frowns. "I could heal you up, you know? All you have to do is ask."

As Stiles takes a moment to think it over, Lea turns to Lydia and Allison. Breathing in deeply, her eyes narrow on Lydia before softening, a frown tilting her lips down. "You have bruised ribs." And turning to Allison, her frown deepens. "You as well."

Scott and Jackson each turn to the respective girlfriends, each of them whimpering when they finally notice their pain. "They'd have to drink your blood, wouldn't they?" Scott immediately asks.

"Ew! Gross." Lydia exclaims. "You're not actually thinking about it, are you?"

"Maybe." Scott shrugs. "You guys are in a lot of pain. We can't have you sidelined when the vampires attack."

"Derek?" Stiles suddenly pipes up. "What do you think?"

"Do what you want." Derek dead-pans. "I don't like the idea of you drinking blood from a hybrid but if it helps, it helps. Scott was right when he said we can't have any of you side-lined."

Stiles and Allison nod along, agreeing with their Alpha while Lydia scowls and shrugs. "Whatever."

"Okay." Stiles claps his hands together in false cheerfulness. "How are we doing this? Drinking from the wrist or neck?"

Allison and Lydia both blanch at what they're about to do while Lea coos at Stiles, "Aw, love, I'm very flattered at your boldness to get so intimate with me."

Stiles blushes at her statement; Scott, Jackson, Isaac, and Boyd all snickering at their friend's expense. "W-what?"

"Yeah, what?" Peter drawls. "You let that girl feed from your wrist the other day."

"That was different." Lea shrugs as she turns to face Peter. "I compelled the poor girl before forcing my wrist to her mouth. These three," She gestures to the humans. "Are doing it willingly. Major difference." She chuckles.

"If you say so." Peter sighs and sits back.

"And one more thing." Lea catches the Pack's attention. "Before you drink, I think it'd be wise for me to warn you of a small side-effect."

Derek groans before turning his glare on her. "What side-effect?"

"Uh, the small side-effect being that should they die with my blood still in their system, they turn."

"Into a hybrid?!" Stiles squeaks while the girls go pale.

"No." Lea shakes her head. "Niklaus is the only one that can make hybrids." She sighs sadly. "I can make vampires though but since we're doing this my way and I'm only giving you enough blood to have you all healed up by tonight, you'd only have my blood in your system for at least twenty-four hours. I'm sure you can manage to stay alive for that long."

The Pack goes quiet as Lydia, Allison, and Stiles each worry their bottom lips as they think about what they're going to do. After minutes of silence, they finally agree on the same decision. "Fix us up." Stiles mumbles.

Lea grins and turns to Derek. "You have anything to drink?"

"Sodas in the fridge." He gestures towards the kitchen.

Before anyone could blink, Lea is gone from the room and they can hear glasses clinking in the kitchen. The refrigerator opens and they can hear her pouring soda, followed by a moment of silence before Lea is standing in front of them again. She's smiling at them as she hands each of the humans a glass half-full of Coke. "Bottoms up."

Lydia, Allison, and Stiles each stare into their glasses wearily before downing their glass in four easy gulps. As they pull them away, each of their scrunched up faces smooth out before handing back their glass to Lea.

"It tasted like regular soda." Lydia frowns. "How's that going to heal us?"

Lea only laughs as she blurs from the room to return the glasses to the kitchen and blurs back into the room the Pack is residing in. "Each glass held at least four to five drops of my blood. It's not enough to heal you right away but by the time you settle in for bed, you'll be fine."

"Thanks." Scott nods at Lea. "I don't exactly like seeing my girlfriend in pain."

"Don't mention it." She assures him.

..

..

..

The sun is long gone by the time Derek decides to send his Pack home. As everyone is getting to their feet, Lydia, Erica, and Allison stop Lea. "Can we see you in the other room for a second?" Lydia asks.

Each of the males look on curiously as Lea follows the girls to the kitchen. Once there, and out of sight from the boys, Erica shoves Lea into a chair.

Amused, Lea looks up to see each of the girls glaring down at her, their arms crossed across their chest.

"You do know that if you hurt him, we're going to hurt you, right?" Lydia narrows her eyes.

All amusement is now gone as Lea gapes up at them. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Please." Erica scoffs. "You show up with Stiles to a Pack meeting in _his clothes! _Something is obviously going on." Allison is just nodding along as the the two bitchy females of the Pack take care of the talking for her.

Lea takes a moment for Erica's words to sink in before slumping in her chair and chuckling. "Ladies," Her eyes shine with amusement once again. "There's nothing going on with Stiles and I. He called me over to his home early this morning and I was too lazy to get dressed so I went over in my pajamas, embarrassed myself in front of his Dad, and made him let me borrow some clothes. That's it!"

"Sure, it is." Erica smirks knowingly. "Don't pretend that you don't feel his gaze on you."

"And don't pretend you can't smell his attraction to you either." Lydia adds in. "I know you guys can smell that kind of stuff."

Lea's grin falters as she once again slumps in her chair. "_Bloody hell._" She groans as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "I didn't come here to get involved with anyone." She tells them.

"Then don't lead him on!" Allison grits out through clenched teeth. "I may only be human but I see you return the looks he gives you. Don't give him hope. Stiles doesn't deserve that."

"Don't you think I know that!" Lea is angry now and she has to lower her voice before Stiles gets suspicious. "I came here to do a job and what happens?! I get stuck with Stiles for a neighbor. Him and his adorable awkwardness.. and his dimpled grin.. and that stupid jeep. Such a cheeky prat." Her voice lowers at the end and a small smile tugs her lips upward. The kitchen falls into a silence and when Lea chances a look upward, she's met with three knowing smiles. "You're all annoying gits, you know that?"

"We know." Lydia chuckles before turning serious again. "But just remember, you hurt him, we hurt you."

Lea rolls her eyes before nodding. There's no use in trying to deny it anymore. Especially not with Erica who can't stop grinning at her. Stupid wolves and their built-in lie detector sensors.

Walking back into the front room, Lea catches everyone sans Stiles smiling at her. Rolling her eyes, she half-heartily swings at Lydia for having that discussion where the other wolves could hear.

"Did you know that your accent makes itself known when you're flustered?" Scott winks at her.

Lea's retort is cut off as Stiles jumps in. "Right?! You should have seen her this morning with my Dad. She-"

"Shutup, Stiles!" Lea yells to which the Pack chuckles at her flushed cheeks. "If you so much as say another word, you're never seeing your shorts or shirt ever again."

"But-"

"And now they're mine." She grins at him. "Thanks for the new threads. Now come on, I'm starving." She walks up to him and drags him out of Hale Manor, the Pack still grinning behind their backs.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry for the shortness of this chapter! Today kicked off the start of the Strawberry Festival that my town hosts every year and I just got back from wristband night! I don't think my body liked being thrown in every direction on the rides, haha. Anyway here's just a small filler that will set up the next chapter which is, by far, my favorite :) Hope you enjoy!**

**And also, thank you so much for those who are reviewing. You guys are the ones that make me think a sequel could be possible ;)**

* * *

"So the full moon is tomorrow. You going to join us?" Allison ask from her spot sitting against a tree in the park.

The entire Pack, including Lea, had been called back to Derek's house the following morning and were put through more training. While Lea put the wolves through hell yet again, the humans just had target practice with Lea as their target. Derek instructed her to pose as their target but to not harm them since her blood was still running through their system. She had no problem with it. After practice though, the Pack separated to do their own thing.

Derek and Peter opted to stay at Hale Manor while Boyd and Erica went back to her home to heal their wounds. Jackson took Lydia back to his place while Scott, Allison, Stiles, Isaac, and Lea opted to hang out at the park for a bit and relax.

"I don't know." Lea mused from her spot next to Allison. But instead of leaning against the tree, she was reclined back, her elbows holding her upper body up with her ankles crossed as they watched the boys kick around a soccer ball. "I'd need Alpha's permission if I were going to go." She shrugged. "And anyway, isn't it dangerous for you to be there. You know, being human and all while the others wolf out?"

"We used to be banned from Pack gatherings on the night of a full moon." She grinned. "But now that everyone has found their anchor, we're allowed to be there."

"Anchor?"

Allison looked shocked for a moment that Lea didn't know what she was talking about but then she remembered that Lea was only part wolf and a different type of breed. "Yeah. The werewolves, here, go crazy on the night of a full moon. They have the urge to fight and kill but if they have an anchor, they're much more subdued. An anchor can be a memory or a person that helps the wolf cope and stay in control of themselves."

"And all of them have an anchor?" Lea's gaze wandered back to Isaac, Scott, and Stiles who weren't paying them any attention.

"Yep. The wolves wolf out and enjoy rough-housing while us humans just sit back and watch." Allison filled her in. "Or if Derek feels like it's going to be a rough night, he has us sit up in the trees out of reach and makes sure we have our crossbows ready."

"Well isn't that comforting." Lea drawled with an amused grin. "But yeah, if Derek permits me to be there, I'll be there to check out your Pack gathering."

"That's great." Allison suddenly beamed. "I'll ask him to talk to you. Or you know, get Scott to ask."

Lea laughed, knowing full well that Derek could be intimidating to those less powerful than himself. By the time her chuckles came to a stop, the boys were making their way over to them. Scott immediately dove so that his head rested in Allison's lap and Isaac curled up by her side, his head resting on her knee. Stiles grinned down at his friends before choosing to lay on Lea's right side, his head using her upper thigh as a pillow. Lea swore her breath didn't catch in her throat but the sudden quirked amused eyebrows she was receiving from Scott and Isaac said otherwise.

"Shutup." She grumbled at them as Stiles only seemed to get more comfortable against her.

Scott and Isaac held in their snickers as Allison held in her _aww'ing _at seeing how Stiles and Lea looked together. "Anyway," Scott's lips twitched as he tried to be serious for a moment. "We heard Allison ask if you were joining us tomorrow. You should totally go."

Lea felt Stiles' shoulders tense against her leg and on pure instinct, one of her hands dove into his hair and started to massage his scalp. He immediately relaxed and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. "Yeah but as you heard, I need permission." Lea murmured softly. "I might be older and more powerful but I won't disrespect your Alpha like that by intruding on your gathering."

Scott looked impressed with her admission and went back to relaxing against his girlfriend and fellow pack mate. Lea finally realized that she had her fingers running through Stiles' hair and almost stopped but when she realized that Stiles' breathing had evened out, she kept doing it. A blissful grin tilted her lips upward and Allison broke her out of her trance. "You really like him, don't you?"

Lea and Allison now had Scott and Isaac's full attention. As Lea thought over Allison's question, her blissful grin suddenly faltered. "It doesn't matter if I do." She told them honestly. "After these vampires are taken care of, the Council is going to want me back to give them a full report."

"But you could always come back." Allison encouraged her. "Until they have another mission for you. I'm sure Stiles would gladly wait for you. He already seems so comfortable with you."

Lea sadly shook her head before catching Allison's gaze. "I'll be lucky if they let me out again. To them, I'm one of kind. I'm the only hybrid known to exist besides my sire and the only ones who know about me are the Council, Niklaus, and Elijah. I'm their greatest secret weapon and since Louis has already seen Stiles, I'm sure he's going to find a reason to keep me in the compound to make me remember that I shouldn't be fraternizing with people who I have no future with."

"That's bullshit." Scott harshly whispered. "They can't do that to you."

"They can and they will." Lea sighed. "And if I rebel, if I go against their wishes, I'll be hunted down."

The small group of friends fell into a tense silence after that, Scott still mumbling beneath his breath about how wrong it was that the Council could control her so easily while Allison tried to soothe him by running her fingers through his hair as Lea was still doing for Stiles. Isaac was the only one who seemed content after such a tense conversation though he was slightly miffed about the whole ordeal as well.

A phone vibrating broke everyone's trance-like state, each of them sans Stiles looking around to see who it was. It ended up being Allison's dad texting her to let her know that he wanted her home for something that he didn't go into description about. Isaac, Scott, and Allison all stood up to get ready to leave and when they looked down expectantly at her and Stiles, she waved them off.

"Let him sleep. We'll catch up with you guys later."

Allison smiled at them, though it didn't really reach her eyes and the boys just shrugged it off and walked away. As her fingers continued to play with Stiles' hair, she watched as his eyes suddenly fluttered open. "So you like me, huh?"

Lea gulped at his sudden question, her fingers coming to a halt. "Wh- how did you.."

"I've been around werewolves for a while." Stiles grinned. "I've mastered the art of slowing my heartbeat and leveling my breathing so they'd think I was sleeping."

"That's just cruel." She pouted, her fingers absentmindedly running through his hair again.

"So yeah," He decided that he didn't want to get off track. "You like me? Like, you actually like _me_?"

Lea bit her bottom lip, her gaze catching Stiles' as his head was still in her lap. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because it's me." He frowned. "Have you actually taken a look at me?" Now it was Lea's turn to frown. Did Stiles think that he wasn't attractive? Did he have self-esteem issues? She locked gazes with him again and she could see the vulnerability there as well as his heartbeat starting to pick up it's pace. "You know what, just for-"

And to both of their surprises, Stiles suddenly found Lea's lips on his, effectively cutting him off. The kiss was chaste and as soon as it had started, it was over. "Yes, I like you." She breathed against his lips before fully sitting back up because kissing someone upside down wasn't comfortable at all. "You're good-looking, you're a spazz, and you're totally different than most guys of your generation." She grinned before it suddenly faltered. "But to be very blunt, don't read too much into it. Like you heard, I'm leaving soon and _this,_" She gestured between them. "-can't really happen without one of us getting hurt in the end."

Stiles sat up, turning so he was facing her. "Well, then I guess we're just going to have to make the best of what little time we have left, huh?" He tried smiling at her but Lea could still sense the small amount of sadness radiating off of him.

Instead of shooting him down, Lea gave him a grin in return and nodded. "I guess we will." She stood up, dragging Stiles up with her and hooking an arm around his waist. "Now let's go. We thought you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you, 'ya jerk."

Stiles response was to laugh at her playful glare, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and heading for her car near the park entrance.

..

..

..

By the time night had rolled around, everyone was back at their own home. After seeing the state that her kitchen was in, Lea decided to clean up a bit and take out the trash. While she was dropping the two bags into their appropriate waste basket, the rumble of an engine made her ears twitch.

Turning to towards the approaching car, Lea realized it was Derek's Camaro that was coming to a stop right in front of her. When the tinted window rolled down, Lea crouched so that her arms rested through the window hole. "Heya, Alpha. What brings you here?"

Derek studied her through the window before setting his car in park and turning towards her. "Scott and Allison came by earlier. We had a talk about the full moon tomorrow."

"Oh." Lea's grin faltered. "Yeah, about that, Allison _asked me _if I wanted to go. I didn't mean to intrude or any-"

"Relax." Derek cut her off. "I'm fully aware of who asked who and what your response was about getting my permission first so you didn't come off as disrespectful."

"_Okayyy.._"

"And I'm here just to let you know that, if you want, you're more than welcome to join us." He finally told her. "But be warned, should you lose control, I won't hold back in protecting my pack."

Lea playfully rolled her eyes before nodding. "Like I told you before," she sighed. "I don't have to turn if I choose not to. You all should be perfectly safe."

"Right." Derek dead-panned. "Well, see you tomorrow." Lea took that as a dismissal and stood up, only to have Derek call back out for her.

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, if you hurt Stiles, the girls aren't the only ones you'll have to worry about." Lea's mouth fell open, promptly closing as Derek flashed her an earsplitting smile and speeding away from her home.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just wanna say a quick 'Thank You' to those who take the time to leave a review :) I didn't really think anyone would read this so it makes me smile to know that some of you do.**

* * *

The evening of the full moon came faster than Lea had anticipated. Even though she already had Derek's permission to be there, she had been undecided on what to do.

When she had woken up that morning, Lea decided that a quick trip to the supermarket was in store. While she did have control over her wolf tendencies on the night of the full moon, the only thing she didn't have control over was her appetite. She craved any type of meat, whether cooked or raw, and if she wasn't munching on anything, her temper got the best of her. And since she still hadn't known whether she was going or not, she thought it was best to have snacks to munch on just in case.

As the day passed though, Lea's mind was made up when Erica, Allison, and Lydia all texted her that they were really looking forward to another female's presence at the pack gathering. She had ignored the first few texts from them because she didn't really know where she stood with Stiles now and she didn't exactly know how to approach him. While she did have her fair share interacting with the opposite sex, they didn't really mean anything to her. And Stiles, well Stiles was totally different. She felt oddly protective of him and while their kiss was just meant to be fun, she couldn't help but crave more. And since she'd be returning to England soon, that couldn't happen.

Allison, Erica, and Lydia had kept their texts going and had finally convinced Lea to join them. She hadn't seen or heard from Stiles the entire day so she'd just have to play it by ear when she saw him at the pack gathering.

..

..

..

It was only a few minutes 'til sundown that Lea found herself parked in front of the Hale house. Stepping out of her vehicle, she brought along two shopping bags that were full of beef jerky and slim jims. Instead of walking up the front steps like one usually would, Lea followed the trail behind Derek's home and followed the directions that Allison had texted her. Although, she really didn't need directions when she had sensitive hearing and could pick up their voices a good mile into the woods.

By the time Lea found the Pack, she noticed that they were standing around a fire. It was a small clearing in the woods, a hole dug into the earth where a small bonfire was set up, and logs surrounding the fire a few feet away for a comfortable setting. Looking up into the trees nearest the fire campsite, there was what appeared to be the base of what would have been a tree-house nailed into the trees where Lea guessed that Lydia, Allison, and Stiles sometimes retreated.

"Whatcha hoarding there?" Stiles greeted her by walking up to and placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Wolf chow." Lea winked before placing a peck to the underside of Stiles' jaw. She hadn't realized how tall he was until now. Upon seeing Stiles blush, Lea wolfishly grinned as she turned her attention to the now quiet, yet amused Hale Pack that was staring at her and Stiles. Dropping the bags at her feet, she wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist and feigned innocence. "What?"

"_What?_ What?!" Lydia shrieked with a small smile. "When did this happen?"

"Yeah. When _did _this happen?" Allison mused from next to Lydia.

Stiles and Lea shared a look, their eyes glinting with mirth. "We have no idea what you're talking about." Lea then playfully nipped at the underside of Stiles' jaw. "We're just making the best of what little time we have left." She added on.

"So he knows then?" Scott asked. "About how you feel and what not?"

"Yes." Lea signed. "The cheeky prat was awake the whole time we were talking." She told them.

The Pack grinned, having heard the slip-up where her accent shone through. Having been in America for a while, Lea had picked up an American accent but she couldn't help it when her accent slipped in. Apparently the Pack liked it.

"Okay, well as long as you guys know what you're doing." Scott shrugged.

When everyone had finally got over the initial shock of Lea and Stiles being attached to the hip, everyone decided to watch the sky as the sun disappeared. As soon as the ball of fire was gone from sight and the darkness started to creep in, Lea could feel the shift of energy in the atmosphere. Allison and Lydia each stood back, taking a seat next to Stiles who was seated on one of the logs with Lea at his side, while Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd had started to transform.

It was oddly amazing to see how their fingernails elongated into claws, course hair sprouting on the backs of their hands and the sides of each of their faces almost as if they had out of control sideburns. Teeth elongated into canines, and the space between their eyebrows became ridge-like to give them a more canine look while their eyes shone yellow, (the exception being Jackson whose eyes shone blue). The last thing that Lea's eyes saw transform were their ears as they stretched into pointed tips.

"Wow." Lea breathed in awe which caused the still human looking Peter and Derek to grin at her. Though their grins were suddenly wiped off their faces when the betas' attention were immediately drawn to Lea. Scott and Jackson suddenly bared their fangs at Lea, growling lowly in their throat as they started to stalk towards her. "I thought you said they keep their minds." Lea questioned without an ounce of fear of the two incoming werewolves.

"They usually do." Stiles grinned mischievously. "And they will once Derek puts the fear of his alpha-ness in them."

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles' words before taking a few steps forward and letting his canines elongate and eyes glow red. Growling a fierce growl at Scott and Jackson, Lea watched as the two betas immediately stopped in their tracks and cowered, the other betas that were standing in the background flinching at their Alpha's growl. "She's a guest. She means no harm."

And just like that, Scott and Jackson looked at Lea with tilted heads trying to figure her out. She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling and making the comment that they looked like adorable puppies when they did that. She figured a puppy comment wouldn't sit well with the werewolves. When the sound of the crackling fire was the only sound being made, the betas finally realized that they had free reign of the woods now.

Within the blink of an eye, Erica had Isaac in a headlock while Boyd watched on in amusement. Scott and Jackson then took to pushing each other around and running in circles around the campsite as they jumped over fallen trees or boulders. Boyd and Isaac eventually started to scale some of the trees, jumping from one tree to the next or just climbing the tree only to fall back to the ground and land in a crouch.

Seeing that it was just going to be a regular pack gathering, Allison and Lydia got to talking about the gossip going on around town. Glancing up, Lea caught sight of Peter and Derek who were still very much human and each leaning against their own tree as they watched what was going on around them.

"Why didn't they transform?" Lea gestured to Derek and Peter as she reached into a bag and pulled out a bag of beef jerky.

Stiles looked amused when he finally saw just what Lea's _wolf chow _was. "They usually wait until the moon's at it's peak." He shrugged.

Lea nodded in understanding before offering him some jerky, Stiles grabbing a handful as he started to munch on the snack with her. As the night wore on, Lea couldn't help but feel at peace. While she did think that the pack gathering would entail something more, she felt oddly comfortable with just the way things were going. Lydia and Allison were huddled together, Allison happily munching on slim jims that Lea had passed to them, and keeping warm by the fire while the transformed betas rough-housed with one another.

Peter and Derek were oddly at peace next to each other, arms crossed over their chests as their gazes followed the betas running around them. Off to the side, Lea and Stiles were huddled next to each other as they ate beef jerky and stared into the flames of the fire licking the air above it.

As the clouds moved and the moon was in full view, again, Lea felt as the energy in the atmosphere shifted. Looking up, she saw that Peter was now transformed along with the other betas and Derek was slowly transforming. Lea's skin suddenly started to tingle and she could practically feel her wolf within just pacing back and forth, yearning to be let out. Staring up at the moon, Lea closed her eyes and rolled her head side to side, trying to release the sudden tension in her shoulders.

"You okay there, Lea?" Lydia asks once she notices that Stiles had gone quiet.

"Mhm. Yeah." She mumbled. Rolling her shoulders, Lea turns towards the girls, her eyes opening. "I'm fine."

Lydia and Allison both gasps, their eyes going wide as they take in their friend's own eyes. "What happened?" Stiles asks as he leans back to look at his friends. When he receives no answer, his mind finally registers that the girls are stock still staring wide-eyed at Lea. "Lea?"

Lea turned to face Stiles, her brows furrowed in confusion when Stiles gasped as well. "Why is everyone gasping?" She grumbled.

Twigs snapping caused Lea to look towards where Derek was sitting, his sudden harsh glare at her making her even more confused. "I thought you said you could control it?!" He snarled, just barely keeping his temper in check because a wolfed out alpha had a very little patience.

"Control what?!" Lea snapped back, her own temper running high now. She didn't take it well when being snapped at.

Grasping her by the shoulder, Stiles pulls Lea back a bit so she'll turn to look at him. "Y-your eyes." He tells her. "They're glowing."

"They're what?!" She suddenly shrieks, whirling back to face Stiles to make sure he's not playing around which results in her falling off the log and falling on her bum in the dirt.

"They're glowing yellow." Derek growls. "What happened to your control?"

"I- I don't know." She honestly tells him. "I do have control but something.. when you finally changed.. I could feel it." She breathes. "I can feel her wanting to come out." She looks up to lock gazes with the alpha. "It's like she can sense the other wolves around and she wants out too."

Everyone is stock still now, their eyes darting back and forth from Derek to Lea, Peter being the only one who seems bored. "Then let her out." Peter drawls as he studies his claws which would have been comical if Lea wasn't trying her damnedest to keep her wolf in at the moment. "I'm sure she'd enjoy frolicking with her kind."

"She probably would," Lea dead-panned, glaring at the oblivious Peter. "But there are humans here, remember? And I'm pretty damn sure that, in wolf form, I wouldn't remember them and end up attacking them."

"But that's why we have that?" Stiles suddenly piped in, pointing towards their setup that was nailed to the trees. "I'm pretty sure you can't jump that high."

Lea looks again at the base of the tree-house, biting her bottom lip in thought. "No. That'd be too high."

"Well then that settles it." Peter clapped excitedly. "Go on, let go."

Not moving from her spot on the ground, Lea looks to Derek, silently asking for permission. When he nods, that's as much of a green light she's going to get. When Lea stands and starts to strip out of her thin jacket, Lydia, Allison, and Stiles take that as their cue to start climbing their tree. "If you're uncomfortable with nudity, I suggest you look away."

"Pft. You're joking, right?" Erica's voice booms in the silence that lingered after Lea's little suggestion. "You're a new breed of wolf. I'm totally checking out this transformation." Lea grins at Erica's bluntness, her grin widening as she sees Scott and Jackson looking up over head before their shoulders slump in defeat and they both turn around. Looked like Allison and Lydia didn't want their boyfriends watching Lea strip.

As the stripping of the shirt follows her already stripped off shorts, Lea realizes that Peter is back to studying his claws, Derek is staring straight at her as well as Erica, and Boyd and Isaac look torn about watching her transform or giving her privacy. Glancing up, she can see Allison, Lydia, and Stiles all readily watching her but when she locks gazes with Stiles, she can see his cheeks tint pink and feel her own cheeks flush as well.

Thinking twice about it, and staring down at her sports bra and boy short underwear, she decides to leave those on and let them rip and fall away when she transforms. She didn't want to deprive anyone of seeing her transformation since she could sense the disappoint from Scott and Jackson. "Forget the nudity." She calls out. "I'll let these rip since I'll have my shirt and shorts when I transform back in the morning." Scott and Jackson whirl back around, trying to act casual when they notice that all eyes are on them. Sighing one last time, Lea glances up at Stiles when she hears him audibly gulp and she figured it has to do with her being practically naked in front of them all. When he grins down at her, Lea winks at him. "Whatever you guys do, don't try to soothe me."

"Soothe you?" Scott cocks his head to the side, wondering why they'd want to soothe her.

Lea chuckles, "While you guys have it easy during the transformation, mine isn't. It's seriously painful."

"But you're old." Isaac mumbles. "Wouldn't you have gotten used to it?"

"Sadly, no." Lea looks around for a spot that she can kneel down and get to business. "Just.. ignore my screams." She sarcastically chuckles and kneels down on the ground, a few feet away from the fire.

Down on her knees, and earning a few confused stares from Scott, Isaac, and Jackson, Lea ignores them and stares up at the moon. Almost instantaneously, she can feel the change as she gives in to her wolf and pushes her inner vampire to the back of her mind. "_Argh!" _She screams, falling forward on her hands, her hair making a curtain and hiding her face.

The Pack flinch as Lea arches her back, the bones in her spine visibly moving beneath her skin and cracking one by one to accommodate the wolf's form. Screaming again, Lea throws her head back as her hands dig into the earth, the Pack seeing her eyes glowing an eery yellow, all her teeth elongated to sharp points. Lea is screaming in agony as each arm suddenly breaks in two different places, the bones in leg breaking as well.

The girls up in the tree have tears in their eyes as Lea continues to pant in pain, and everyone down on the ground has to look away when she starts to claw off her remaining clothes. The second everyone turns back around, Lea is gone and in her place is a black wolf. The only way that they can tell this wolf is supernatural is because her eyes are still glowing. Derek, Peter, Scott, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are all staring at Lea in awe while she curiously studies them; Lydia, Allison, and Stiles are speechless up above.

Once the wolf is comfortable being surrounding by new werewolves, she sits back on her haunches, throwing her head back and howls at the moon. This, of course, would have been perfectly acceptable if the leather wrap bracelet Lea always wore hadn't slipped from her front paw. The second the bracelet was no longer around her arm/leg, the werewolves all flinch as they get the first taste of the power radiating off of their new friend and the alpha in Derek suddenly became threatened.

Her howl comes to an end and Derek's snarl rips through the night air. All the betas take a step back when they realize that Derek isn't in control and now it's Lea's turn to feel threatened. Baring her own teeth, she snarls back and braces herself when Derek crouches low to the ground. It only takes Derek to lose his cool by swiping at her that the she-wolf finds her chance to pin Derek to the ground. With the force of being knocked back, Derek finally comes to and notices that Lea has her paws on either side of his head, her jaw snapping in warning just inches from his face as she's still snarling at him.

The betas are all fidgeting, no-one wanting to move as they can feel the energy shifting in the atmosphere. It's only when Stiles' shout of, _"Lea!", _and him quickly climbing down that they become really worried.

"Lea! Lea, stop! It's Derek. He's your friend." Stiles pants when he finally lands on the ground. All his knowledge completely flying out of his mind when he noticed his alpha was in trouble.

Sensing another presence, one that isn't wolf-like, the she-wolf growls and turns to face Stiles. One second she has Derek pinned and the next, she has Stiles pinned where he was once standing.

"_Stop! Please, stop! Don't make me shoot you._" Allison pleads from her spot in the tree, cross-bow trained on Lea's wolf form now.

Stiles whimpers in pain from being knocked to the ground, a rock digging into his bag as the she-wolf is now snarling above him, her bared canines just inches from his own face. On instinct, Stiles closes his eyes and turns his head to the side, baring his neck to the wolf.

Instantaneously, the snarling stops.

With the new found silence, Stiles cracks open his eyes only to see his fellow pack mates staring at him in confusion. It isn't until he feels a wet snout touching the crook of his neck that his head snaps back to the wolf standing over him. Only this time, she's not snarling or growling. She's staring down at him, her once ridiculously glowing yellow eyes now a dull glow as her tongue slips out and runs across his cheek.

"What th- _gross!_" Stiles squeaks as he wipes at the drool the wolf left behind, sitting up on his elbows once the wolf backs down a bit. "Did you really have to lick me?" He scowls and studies the wolf before him because he swears that the wolf is grinning at him.

"Wha- what happened?" Scott sighs. "I thought she wasn't supposed to have control." He takes a step forward away from the other werewolves to make sure Stiles is really okay when the she-wolf suddenly steps over Stiles' legs, her teeth bared as she growls in warning at Scott.

Hands up in surrender, Scott steps back in line with his pack mates as Stiles barks out a laugh. When the wolf turns to face him again, he threads his fingers through the fur around her neck and slowly lowers his forehead to hers. "They're my friends, remember. Be nice." He doesn't know why he's suddenly calm with the wolf that's practically in his lap or talking to her for that matter but he is.

Stiles bites back a grin when the wolf huffs in annoyance, her head tilting to the side so she can study the other werewolves. Slowly but surely, she leaves Stiles' side and makes her way towards a tense Derek. When she standing right before him, Derek is staring down in confusion and she headbutts his leg before moving on to Peter and doing the same. One by one, she recognizes each of the wolves by brushing up against them.

"Why is she doing this?" Erica mumbles once the she-wolf is standing in front of her. Instead of headbutting her leg or brushing up against her, Lea jumps up, her front two paws landing on Erica's stomach and knocks her on her bum. "What the hell was that for?!"

In a playful manner, the wolf pounces on Erica and starts licking her face. In all the shrieking that Erica is doing, the other pack members finally calm down and take a moment to realize that once Lea transforms back, she's going to be embarrassed by this one act alone.

After Erica surrenders, the she-wolf backs off and in the blink of an eye, she back by Stiles' side. "Okay, since all is fine and dandy, can we come back down?" Lydia questions from up above.

Everyone gives Allison and Lydia their attention, including the newly transformed wolf who hadn't taken the time to realize there were others around. Growling lowly in response with her eyes trained on the humans, Derek smirks. "I'll take that as a no."

Huffing in annoyance, Lydia makes herself comfortable up in the trees as Allison laughs. "It's gonna be a long night."


	13. Chapter 13

Lea is jostled awake when her head lolls to the side and snaps back in place a split second later. Her head lolls to the opposite side, her ear resting against a muscular chest where a steadily beating heart is trying to lull her back to sleep. One arm is cradling her back while another is hooked behind her knees and her whole body is slightly swaying as the mystery person is carrying her. Her hearing is so sensitive that she can hear various footsteps around her, various beating hearts, and even the rhythmic breathing of whoever was around her.

As her eyes flutter open, she's blinded by the sun that's filtering through the tree branches above her. Fluttering between open and closed, Lea's eyes finally snap fully open, her dead heart lurching in her chest as she remembers that last night was the full moon.

"Relax." A deep voice grumbled from above her. "We're going back to my house."

Lea slowly relaxes and realizes that Derek is the one that's carrying her. When she's finally calm enough, she takes a moment to look at her clothed body and realizes that she's swimming in a black leather jacket. "Why am I wearing your jacket?" She murmurs when she catches his scent on it.

"Because you were naked." Derek smirked. When Lea blushes, he chuckles. "Don't worry. You were asleep in Stiles' lap when you started to shift back and when he realized you were naked, I threw my jacket over you. Then the girls came down from the tree and dressed you in your shirt and shorts, and wrapped you back up in my jacket."

"Oh, okay." She breathed a sigh of relief only to tense right back. "_Wait, what?!_? I was asleep on Stiles?!" She squeaked.

"Yeah." Derek nodded. "I, uh, I challenged you when your bracelet fell off your arm and we sensed just how powerful you are." Lea groaned and dropped her head back against his chest. "But when you knocked me down, I snapped out of it and then Stiles tried to talk you down from attacking-"

Lea snorted, "That was stupid."

"Yes it was." He agreed with her. "But then you pinned Stiles to the ground-" Lea groaned yet again and Derek couldn't help but smirk. "And then you were snarling at him so he unconsciously bared you his neck and you did a complete one-eighty."

"What?"

"No offense but you were like his personal guard dog." He told her. "You even licked his cheek and then when you growled at Scott, he told you to play nice and you did."

"Well, that's a first." She mumbled tiredly. "Sorry for almost attacking you."

"It was my fault. I should've kept in control." He replied. "But on a lighter note," He wolfishly grinned down at her. "You knocked Erica on her ass and gave her face a bath with you tongue."

Lea's cheeks burned red in embarrassment and she covered her face with her left hand. "Erica," She mumbled through the jacket sleeve, knowing full well Erica was somewhere behind them listening. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay." Her voice rang out laced with amusement. "I figured me raiding your closet will makeup for that little display."

"You got it. I have too many clothes anyway." Erica's laughter rang out and when Lea pulled her hand away from her face, she realized they were coming around the side of Derek's house where all the cars were parked. As she wiggled a bit in his grip, Derek placed her down on her own two feet. "Can someone take me home?" She asked as she faced the rest of the Pack. Everyone looked tired and sleepy but Lea looked the worse. Taking the form of the wolf, for her, was agonizing and her entire body was aching.

"I can." Stiles immediately volunteered. "I'm heading home anyway."

Lea nodded. "I'll catch a ride with you then." She yawned before giving Derek her attention. "Is it okay if I leave my car here?" When Derek shrugged, she dug into her pockets and tossed him her set of keys. "Thanks. You can use my car if you want, I don't care. I'll pick it up later or something."

Derek caught the keys and nodded, pocketing them in his own jeans as Lea stripped out of his jacket and handed it back. Crossing her arms across her chest, she started making her way towards Stiles' jeep. "Come on, I'm about to fall asleep standing up."

Stiles jogged after her all the while mumbling about it being unfair how he hadn't driven her car yet she easily tossed her car keys to Derek.

..

..

..

When Stiles finally pulls up to his house and turns off the engine, he notices that Lea is asleep in the passenger seat. Grinning at her, he gently shakes her shoulder. "Lea, wake up. We're at my house and your bed is just across the street."

"Mmm. No." She mumbled. "Your house is closer."

"Lea-"

"No."

"Come on-"

"Shutup."

"You don't know-"

"Go back to sleep."

Stiles can't hold in his laughter anymore. In the short amount of time that he's known her, he'd never heard or seen Lea act so immature. She sure was grouchy when she was sleepy. After coming down from his high of laughing, Stiles gave in. "Come on, Lea. You can crash in my room today."

"M'kay." Lea grumbled and nearly fell out of the jeep when she opened the passenger door. Stiles shook his head at her, somewhat worried when he realized that she couldn't even stand on her own. She had to lean against the jeep as she slowly made her way around it.

Getting out from the driver's side, he met her at the grill of jeep and draped her arm over his shoulders, letting her lean on him as he walked her inside. When she stumbled through the front door, Lea tiredly giggled and then quickly sobered up. "I'm sorry about last night." She mumbled. "Derek told me what happened."

"It's not a problem." He quickly assured her. "I was just lucky that my _submisson _caught you off guard."

The duo stumbled up the stairs and Lea frowned. "S'not that."

"What's not that?"

"Submitting." Lea sleepily sighed. "Submission only works with other wolves. You're no wolf."

Stiles' gaze snapped down to Lea's face, his mind rapidly trying to wrap around what was just said. "Then what was it?"

Lea lazily grinned, her eyes half-lidded. "Not sure yet."

"But you have an inkling as to what it is?" Stiles quickly maneuvered them into his room and gently lowered Lea onto his bed.

"Mmm, maybe." She curled up in the blanket. "But _shhh_, we'll talk later." The moment her head snuggly burrowed into the pillows, Stiles' phone blared which caused Lea to whine. "_Nooo_. Make it stop." Stiles stared dumbfounded at the sleepy female in his bed before snapping out of his trance and answering his phone. In the back of her mind, Lea realized that she could easily listen to the phone conversation but her body was so tired that she didn't even try. When Stiles ended the call, she cracked open one eye. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much." He yawned before kicking off his shoes and sitting in the spot next to Lea. "Derek just wants us back at his house after we're rested. Training will commence tonight."

"Alright." She uncurled her body and scooted over so Stiles could lay down as well. "Probably won't wake up until tonight anyway but okay." Stiles agreed and laid down, only to have Lea curl back up at his side.

..

..

..

The second time Lea is awoken in the same day, it's because she can hear paper rustling in another room and the smell of cooked meat in the air.

Nose twitching, Lea yawned and uncurled her body only to realize that there was weight resting across her waist. Slowly opening her eyes, she comes face to face with a sleeping Stiles whose arm just happens to be draped over her. Taking a moment to study his face in the orange light of the fading sun, Lea lightly runs her finger down the bridge of his nose. When his nose violently twitches, she bites the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing and does it again, only this time, she moves her hand away just in time for Stiles to swat his face.

She's shaking with silent laughter at his reaction and when his brows crinkle in confusion, she's a lost cause. Her laughter rings out in the room and Stiles jerks awake. "What! What's happened?!"

"N-nothing." Lea giggled. "I just woke up and heard your Dad downstairs."

Stiles breathed a sigh, yawning not even a second later. "And how do you know it's my Dad?"

"Because I don't think that a burglar would be making," She paused to sniff the air. "Spaghetti and meatballs."

Lea grinned when Stiles' eyes widened and he jumped up from the bed while offering her a hand so she could get up as well. "Well what are you waiting for? There's food to be eaten!"

Her grin faltered. "B-but your Dad is down there."

"And?" Stiles impatiently groaned. "He's my Dad. He already likes you."

"But it's your Dad."

Now it was Stiles' turn to grin and realization dawned on him. "You're afraid of my Dad." It's not a question, it's a statement.

"Am not!" Lea quickly retaliated which caused Stiles to grin even wider.

"Yes, you are." He laughed. "Oh man, this is great. You're a five hundred year old hybrid and you're terrified of my Dad!"

"Shutup." Lea hissed as she scrambled out of the bed. "Let's just go." She pushed at his shoulder and made him exit his room first.

As they made their way downstairs, Stiles kept glancing over his shoulder to smirk at the fidgeting hybrid. When he reached the final step, Lea shoved him forward and caused him to stumble by the kitchen entrance.

"Jesus, Stiles, really?" Mr. Stilinski's voice rang out.

Lea entered behind Stiles, smiling sheepishly. "Hello, Mr. Stilinski."

"Call me John." He greeted her. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Oh, um, sure?"

Stiles grinned when he saw that her cheeks were starting to tint pink. "What do you mean _sure_? Were you just going to use this lovely body," He gestured to himself up and down. "As a pillow and then skedaddle?!"

"W-what? No!" Lea's blush intensified as she glared at him. "I wasn't using your body for anything!"

Her mouth gaped open, closing briefly only to fall open once again. At Stiles' knowing grin, John finally realized why it was that his son's friend was so flustered. "It's totally fine." He assured her. "The door was wide open and you two were pretty much dead to the world. If anything," Mr. Stilinski fought off a smile. "Stiles was the one who was clinging to you. You were curled up into yourself while my son was cuddling you."

It was Stiles' turn to blush red as Lea slowly calmed down. "Really, Dad? You're supposed to be on my side."

"I've never heard of that rule." Mr. Stilinski dead-panned as he turned around to add the meatballs into the sauce. "Besides, why were you guys so tired? It's nearly sundown and you're barely waking up."

Lea quickly glanced at Stiles, her eyes widening with he merely shrugged back at her. "Derek invited her to Pack night."

"Oh.", was all Mr. Stilinski said as he poured the sauce and meatballs over the pasta. Turning around, he found a bug-eyed Lea and an indifferent Stiles. "So you're in the know, huh?"

"Y-yeah." Lea stammered when she caught Mr. Stilinski staring at her.

"So what are you? A werewolf or something?"

Lea gulped but when she glanced back at Stiles and saw him shaking with silent laughter, she allowed herself to grin. "Or something."

Stiles laughs out loud but quickly covers it with an awkward cough as Lea keeps Mr. Stilinski's gaze locked on hers. She's grinning like the cheshire cat and Mr. Stilinski has his brows furrowed in confusion as he studies the girl in his kitchen.

Just when Lea thinks she could have a normal dinner with the guy she has a crush on and his Dad, the sound of two speeding cars catch her attention as they slam on their brakes and skid to a stop just outside the Stilinski household. Her grin falters, her eyes snapping in the direction of the front door when she hears the frantic talking of Jackson and Scott as well as the hysterical sobbing of Allison.

"What's going on?" Stiles quickly sobers when he sees Lea walking out of the kitchen, Mr. Stilinski following the duo.

Before they can even make it to the front door, the door slams open and Jackson carries in a heavily bleeding Lydia. Covered in her blood and sporting a few cuts of his own that haven't healed, he places his girlfriend at Lea's feet. "Save her. Please, save her!"

Lea immediately falls to her knees and pulls Lydia's head to rest on the tops of her thighs. "What happened?!" She brushes Lydia's hair away from her face and neck, and her eyes immediately zero in on the bite marks there. She can feel her fangs elongate and the veins pulsing beneath her eyes. Quickly squeezing her eyes shut, Lea turns to the side to get control of herself.

"T-they attacked us out of nowhere." Jackson stammered. "We were leaving the movie theatre and they pulled us into the alley."

Lea nods to let him know that she heard him. "Her heartbeat's slowing. If I'm going to save her, I need permission."

"I just gave you the fucking permission!" Jackson snarled.

Biting her tongue, Lea glares up at him. "You're not the alpha. She's part of Derek's pack so he has the final say."

Turning to Derek who was standing behind Jackson, he nods. "We can't take her to the hospital without raising suspicion. Save her."

Lea nods along, agreeing. Quickly scanning the room, she notices that all eyes are on her. If looks could kill, she'd be dead by the glare Jackson was giving her. Derek was waiting, his face void of any emotion and Scott was off to the side holding a hiccuping Allison. Stiles looks frantic, biting his thumb nail over in the corner of the room and Mr. Stilinski looks terrified for the girl dying on his floor.

Forcing her transformation halfway, Lea's eyes glow yellow, black veins beneath her eyes slither to the surface, and two sets of fangs elongate from her top gums. Mr. Stilinski gasps in shock and Lea offers him a small smile as she bites into her wrist and shoves it against Lydia's lips. "Come on, Lydia. Drink up." She can feel Lydia weakly fighting so she pinches her nose closed until Lydia's forced to swallow one full gulp. "I'm sorry but you need to drink. I know it's gross but it's the only way."

"What are you doing?!" Mr. Stilinski shouts, stepping forward to stop what was going on but ends up getting held back by Derek.

"I'm healing her." Lea answered him. "In the kitchen, you asked what I was. I'm a hybrid." She bluntly told him. "Half werewolf, half vampire. My blood has a healing antigen in it." He stops struggling against Derek's hold but he still looks skeptical. "If you don't believe me, come take a look. The wounds on her neck are closing."

And sure enough, the wounds were slowly closing. As Lydia reluctantly swallowed a few more mouth fulls of blood, Lea pulled her wrist away and helps the slowly healing girl sit up. "You're going to have to be very careful for possibly a week. Maybe longer." Lea told her. "That was a lot of blood you ingested so it's going to linger around in your system for a bit."

"Not.. a problem." Lydia rasps. "And by the way.. _ew!" _

Lea chuckled at her as Jackson scurried forward and pulled Lydia into his arms. Scooting back, Lea looked up at Derek. "They jumped the gun. They weren't supposed to attack yet."

"Yeah, well.. we're going after them." Derek's jaw clenched. "Tonight."

Lea sighed but couldn't blame the alpha for wanting to bite the bullet so soon. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lea easily pushed herself up to stand on her own two feet. "Fine." She agreed. "But you can only go on one condition."

"Name it." Jackson's voice was laced with venom though Lea knew it wasn't aimed at her.

Glancing sadly at Stiles and Allison, Lea voiced her condition. "The humans stay behind."

"What?!"

"Excuse me?" Stiles and then Allison piped up.

"They easily took out Lydia." Lea pointed down to their friend. "And now that she's pumped full of my blood, Lydia has to stay behind as well and I'm sure she could really use a friend." The last part was directed to Allison.

"And me?" Stiles asked. "We've been training. I'm sure I could help out."

With Stiles so willingly volunteering to be out in the line of fire, Lea's gut clenched. "You can't.. I can't.. just no." She struggled with her words. "Just stay here, please. When we attack, if one of them gets loose, they're attacking the humans first. I won't have that on my conscience."

"But-"

"Stiles." Mr. Stilinski called out. "Listen to her. Stay with the girls and let them handle these vampires." Stiles clenched his own jaw before stomping back into the kitchen, Lea watching him sadly go. When Mr. Stilinski noticed her hurt expression, he walked up to her and squeezed her shoulder. "He'll come around. He knows he doesn't stand a chance with these vampires if they easily attacked Lydia like that."

Lea nodded along before meeting Derek's expression. His face was, yet again, void of any emotion and when Allison finally moved forward to take Jackson's spot with Lydia, he gestured to the door. "Let's go."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, uh, there's only two chapters left and then possibly a sequel. I can tell you right now, the ending of this story is a cliffhanger but since this story isn't doing so well with the readers, the sequel writing process is on temporary hiatus. I have a completely different story in the works right now that I'm totally hooked on writing. If you're into 'The Vampire Diaries' and 'Harry Potter', be on the lookout pretty soon for a new story of mine.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow. Longest chapter so far XD**

* * *

The ride back to Hale Manor was a tense quiet one. Scott had immediately scrambled into Derek's Camaro which left Lea riding with Jackson in his Porsche. Before they had parted ways, she could sense slight anger rolling off of Scott for having to deny his girlfriend and best friend a chance at the vampires but a low growl from Derek had quickly fixed it. The entire ride over, the only words that passed Jackson's lips were _"Thank you"._

Pulling up to Hale Manor, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Peter were already waiting.

"Allison called." Isaac murmured. "She's pissed but she's not stupid to defy orders."

"It's for the best." Lea used her hybrid speed to blur herself out of the car and stood before the rest of the Pack; Scott, Derek, and Jackson taking their time to get out. "The vampires attacked Jackson and Lydia. They're sending a message."

"Yeah and what's that?" Peter drawled though anyone could see he was holding in his anger.

"That the humans can be easily taken out." Lea dead-panned. "Had I not been here, Lydia's wounds would have raised a serious amount of suspicion at the hospital. That's if she had even made it to the hospital."

"So she's okay?" Boyd asked.

"For now." Lea sighed. "You guys are going to have to make sure she doesn't die within the next week or so until my blood leaves her system. And pay attention to her. I'm sure nearly being drained will have traumatized her."

Peter suddenly perked up. "They drained her? I thought she was drinking vervain like everyone else?"

"She was." Jackson finally spoke. "One of the vampires practically mauled her neck, without drinking, and let her bleed out while the others teamed up on me."

"Those fucking assholes." Erica mumbled. "So what, we're going in guns blazing?!"

"Something like that." I shrugged. "They need to be taken down and taken down _now._"

"So what's the plan of action, alpha?" Isaac gave his attention to Derek.

Everyone turned to their Alpha, save for Lea who studied the porch area where the crates were sitting out. "It's Lea's call." He told them. "She has more experience with vampires and I'm positive she can direct us into a decent battle plan that won't get us killed."

Lea whirled around to face Derek to make sure that he was he being serious. When she realized he was, she bowed her head in respect. Taking a moment to run battle plans through her mind, Lea paced back and forth with all eyes on her. "There really isn't a safe way to go into this." She murmured. "This might be your territory but it's their play-time." She continued to pace as the Pack watched on, listening. "We'll only have the element of surprise for a few seconds before attack. They need to be killed as soon as possible yet I want to leave that she-vamp in pure agony."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Peter sighed. "If staking a vampire kills them right away, how would you leave one in pure agony?"

Lea hummed. "I've read quite a few books in my lifetime." She grinned. "There's a myth floating around and I'm willing to test it out."

"And what myth would that be?" Peter tried to drag out what Lea was thinking since she was grinning madly now.

"Na-uh." Lea tsked him. "That's for me to know and for you to.. later watch on." Turning her attention to the Pack, she told them of the plan she just came up with. "I want that bitch to suffer. Snapping a vampire's neck will immobilize them for a few minutes. If you give me enough time to get the drop on her, I'll snap her neck and run her back here to tie up in the basement."

"And what are we to do?" Scott piped up.

Lea turned to give him her full attention. "As soon as I'm out of there with the she-bitch, you all storm the place. Throw in vervain grenades to stun them then run in there to stake them. Make it clean and easy."

"What are you going to do with the vampire in my basement?" Derek wondered.

"Well," Lea shrugged. "When I'm running out with her, you have to give her unconscious form permission into your house so I can take her down there and tie her up." Derek nodded. "Then, we'll see if this little myth I found out about actually works."

"And if it doesn't?" Derek challenged.

"Well then I'll stake her a few times, nowhere near the heart, sprinkle some vervain laced water on her, and maybe inject a little into her veins."

"You're cruel." Peter smirked.

"Yeah, well, the bitch staked me first." Lea playfully pouted at him. She'd never tell him straight to his face for fear of inflating his ego but Peter was quickly becoming one of her favorites.

After going over the plan a few more times to make sure everyone knew what they were going to do, everyone started to pick up a few vervain grenades and shoving stakes into their boots or jacket pockets. Lea stood back, watching them prepare and put them into groups. With Lea taking out their leader on her own, Derek and Peter were to take on one vampire. Scott and Jackson another, and Isaac, Erica, and Boyd the last. Making sure that they had everything they needed and bracing themselves for the worst case scenario, Lea and the Hale Pack ran through the woods and towards the train depot where the vampires were hanging out.

..

..

..

Stopping a good lengths away from the train depot, Lea stood side-by-side with Derek while his betas flanked their sides. They were far away enough so that the vampires and werewolves couldn't hear each other but Lea could easily hear them.

"Okay," She murmured softly. "I'm gonna enter first through the windows near the rooftop." She tells them. "From here, you will be able to see me when I'm walking along the beam through the other windows but when you see me drop, you run. Run as fast as you can to the door, wait 'til you hear a _snap, _and throw in the grenades. Go in after I come out and stake 'em. Don't hesitate because they're not going to hesitate. Am I clear?"

"Yes." They all murmured together.

"Good. Now shift." The wolves don't bother to argue and shift on command. Glancing over her shoulder, Lea grins when she's met with yellow, blue, and a set of red eyes. "That's my cue. See you guys in a bit."

Running away, Lea takes the route she first took when she first made her appearance known to the rogue vampires. Scaling a building and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Lea finds herself at the exact same window where she had snuck in through before. The vampires were sitting around the depot, laughing without a care in the world and Lea had to roll her eyes at that.

Cocky vampires made stupid decisions.

Stepping through the window and silently walking along the beam, Lea couldn't help but smirk. She waited until she was standing right above them before turning to the windows, easily spotting the glowing eyes in the distance and saluted them before giving her attention back to the vampires. Only when she looked back down at them, they were looking up at her.

Silently cursing herself for being found out, Lea jumped down, landing in a crouch in front of the female vampire and grinned. "Hello again." The vampires were frozen in their spots, mouths slightly gaping at who they were seeing before themselves that no-one reacted fast enough when Lea reached up and snapped the neck of the female rogue. "Sorry, boys, but I gotta run."

She picked up the seemingly dead vampire in her arms and blurred to the steps, running up them only to see the vervain grenades fly above her head. She triumphantly smiles when the hears the _booms, _barely escaping through the door when the wolves charge in. The only one left behind is Derek, who grabs the unconscious vampire's head, staring at her face and giving her permission into his home. Lea grins in approval, blurring away as Derek jumps down the stairs.

..

..

..

By the time the Hale Pack gets back to Derek's home, the only ones bloody are Scott and Jackson. Apparently, the vampire they had was the oldest of the group and the two wolves had a bit of trouble staking the guy. Luckily, Peter and Derek took down their vampire with ease and helped out the two betas.

Walking into the basement, they're amused to see that Lea has it set up as an interrogation. The vampire is still unconscious, head hanging limply with vervain soaked ropes wrapped tightly around her form and chair in the middle of the room. There's a table off to the side that has a few stakes, a couple of syringes, and a spray bottle. And the only light in the room is coming from what looks like a dangling lampshade that's hanging over the unconscious she-vamp.

"It's about time you lot showed up. Any problems?" She coyly grins when the stench of blood reaches her nostrils.

Scott and Jackson both glare at her, arms crossed over their chests. "Ha. Ha." Scott sarcastically grumbles.

Her grin widens when turns to face them. "At least you all made it out alive. Now you get to see me have my fun." She shrugs. "Stand back and don't interfere."

The Pack has no objections as they line up on either side of the room, just waiting to see what Lea has planned.

"Wakey, wakey." Lea cooed as she circled the vampire. "I know you're awake. Snapped necks doesn't keep someone down this long."

"Have a lot of experience with snapped necks, do you?" The female sneered, slowly picking up her head to stare Lea in the face.

Lea walked up to the table of weapons, picking up a stake that wasn't soaked in vervain. "As a matter of fact, I do." She smirked. "You vampires really should have taken me up on my offer when we first met. But _noooo_," She chuckled. "You had to stake me in the heart and threaten my friends."

"Speaking of.." The vampire quirked an inquiring eyebrow at Lea. "How did you come out of that? I saw you ashen just like any other vampire."

"You know, for being held captive, you really talk a lot." Lea passed the wooden stake from hand to hand. "And I plan to answer your question but first, I think it's only fair that I do this." Without warning, she slammed the stake through the the top of the vampire's left thigh. The vampire screamed out, calming down and breathing heavily seconds later as to not give Lea the satisfaction of being hurt. "A stake for a stake." Lea shrugged.

On either sides of the room, Peter was the only one grinning madly at how at ease Lea seemed to be doing this. Everyone else looked slight shocked at how calm she was handling this.

"You really should be careful about who you stake." Lea was back at the table now, this time choosing the spray bottle. "You never know when you're going to run into something that isn't really a vampire." She squatted down in front of the she-vamp, tilting her head upward and letting her features transform. Her eyes glowed yellow, the black veins slithered to the surface, and two sets of fangs appeared. When the tied up vampire's mouth dropped open in shock, Lea triumphantly smirked. "I'm a hybrid, darling. Half vampire, half wolf and killed very differently."

"Impossible!" The vampire spat.

Lea rolled her eyes, lifting the spray bottle and spraying the vampire in the face. As soon as the mist landed on her skin and eyes, she shrieked in agony. "Obviously it's not since I'm clearly right here." Lea stood and slowly circled the vampire. "As far as anyone knows, there's only two of us in existence."

"You know, you really talk a lot." The vampire repeated Lea's earlier words.

Smiling at the she-vamp's false bravado, Lea sprayed her in the face again, only to have her scream. "Yes, I know. It's a habit that recently formed. You have Stiles to thank for my word vomit."

The Pack chuckled in the background, knowing full well that it was Stiles who probably got Lea to talk a lot. Walking up to the table one last time, Lea's fingers trailed along the wood, her hand hovering over the vervain filled syringes. For a moment, it looked as if she was going to pick one up before she stopped herself and picked up two wooden stakes.

Gripping the two stakes, Lea stood straight before the tied up vamp. "You know, the whole point of prolonging your death was so you could suffer but you're not making enough noise." The vampire started to chuckle only to have a stake shoved through the top of her right thigh. "That's for Jackson." Lea sneered as the vampire whimpered. "And this," She grabbed ahold of the side of the vampire's neck and slammed the stake through the other side. "That was for Lydia."

"S-stop." The vampire suddenly choked around a mouthful of blood. "Just stop this already. I'll go to your damn Council!"

"Stop? _Stop?!_" Lea shouted, her eyes flaring in color. "Why should I, huh? Why should I stop when you or your friend's didn't when you were draining my friend dry?" She stomped up to the table and picked up a syringe. "Lydia is a sweet girl and I'm sure she begged for her life. Why should I stop when you didn't?" The syringe in Lea's hand was suddenly plunged into the vampire's stomach, the vervain pushed through her bloodstream.

As the vervain made it's way around her system, she screamed out in agony, struggling against the ropes that held her down. The screaming continued and Lea just stood there, face void of any emotion as the vampire screamed out for it to stop.

"What's it doing?" Isaac murmured softly.

Lea turned to face him, her face impassive. "It's burning her on the inside. Since it was only a small dose, it won't kill her but it will hurt like a bitch."

As the minutes ticked by, Lea had enough of just standing around. She strolled up to the vampire and ripped out the stakes, tossing them behind her on the ground. "What are you doing?" Peter sighed, having grown bored when the vampire was injected with vervain.

"I'm about to test a theory." Lea grinned which instantly caused Peter to perk back up. Squatting back down in front of the heavily breathing vampire, Lea tilted the vampire's head to look down at her. "You know, I have a book that I picked up through my years of traveling and there's a neat book about werewolves and their abilities." The vampire rolled her eyes and since Lea still had her chin locked between her fingers, she had to settle for staring at anything but her torturer. "I've read that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires."

The vampire's breathing hitched and Lea grinned happily. "That's bullshit." The vampire seethed.

"Really? I was a myth too, 'ya know and yet here I stand." The vampire froze and her gaze instantly shot to the werewolves standing around the room. "Oh no, don't worry about them." Lea told her. "They're a different breed of wolf from what the book was talking about-," The vampire seemed to relax at that. "-but I'm not." And again, the she-vamp sat there frozen in shock and fear.

Peter chuckled darkly from his corner, his eyes glowing with excitement. The other of the Hale Pack shifted in their spots, curious to know if this were true. "Does it really work?" Derek suddenly piped up.

Lea turned to face him, shrugging. "I don't know. I've never tested it out but the book said something about agonizing pain, fatigue, and hallucinations. Sounds fun, don't it?" She waggled her eyebrows up and down.

Derek, as well as the betas, bit back a grin. "Proceed." He gestured to the vampire.

Lea laughed and nodded as she started to circle the vampire. "Hmm, where oh where should I bite?" She snapped her teeth inches away from the vampire's face and laughed when she flinched. "So many choices." She cooed as she started to circle once again. Stopping behind the vampire, she hooked her finger in the neck of the she-vamp's shirt and pulled it to the side. "But I think I'll bite here."

"No, wai- _ahhhh!_" She screamed when Lea's teeth sunk into her flesh.

Lea pulled back, spitting the blood out of mouth when a hint of vervain started to burn her tongue. Everyone watched as the wound started to slowly close and Lea pouted when it didn't seem to be working. "Oh well, we still have more toys." When she turned around to pick up a discarded stake and returned to the vampire, she was surprised to see the bite was back and the veins around the wound were black. "Huh. I guess it did work after all."

The vampire screamed in pain and Lea happily grinned. "How long until she dies?" Peter questioned.

"I don't know." Lea shrugged and stood back with him. "The book didn't say but my guess would be a few hours."

..

..

..

The sun was barely coming up over the hills when the Hale Pack made their way back to the Stilinski household. True to the book's pages, they had witnessed as Lea's bite made the vampire mad with sickness. At one point, Erica, Isaac, and Scott had to leave the room because they couldn't handle what they saw. It was only minutes before sunrise when the vampire had succumbed to the bite.

Pulling up to the Stilinski household, Scott and Jackson made a beeline for the front door, smiles on their faces. Everyone else followed at a slower pace but Lea can already hear Scott telling everyone that the threat of vampires is no longer. She can hear John Stilinski releasing a sigh of relief and then the questions of why they're so bloody.

Lea is the last the enter the house, choosing to stand by the archway leading to where everyone else is already seated. Allison and Lydia's eyes meet her gaze and they each give her a reassuring smile. They're not upset with her decision to leave them behind.

Although Stiles, well Stiles is sitting next to his Dad curiously studying her. "Well at least you didn't die." He sighs.

The Pack tenses when they see Lea's shoulders slump and even Mr. Stilinski feels bad for the girl. John lands a swift blow with his elbow to his son's rib as he coughs to cover up Stiles' yelp. "Yeah. I'm glad you all came out alive." He makes a point to look at everyone in the room. "Even if some of you decided not to tell me what you were to begin with." This statement is pointed at Lea with a mock glare that causes Scott, Isaac, and Allison to chuckle.

"I'm sorry." Lea offers him a small smile. "If I had known you knew of all this craziness from the beginning, I'd have told you sooner."

"It's okay." John finally chuckles. "Now that I know, well I guess you can fill me in on where you come from since you're obviously different than these knuckleheads." He gestures around to the Hale Pack.

"Yeah." Stiles scoffs sarcastically and Lea flinches. She didn't expect for Stiles to be so upset for being left behind. "She's leaving, Dad, so I'm pretty sure you won't be getting any answers from her."

Lea frowns and takes a couple of steps back. I-.. can I use your kitchen, John? I need to make a phone call."

"See! Told you. She has to make plans to run back home."

"Stiles." Derek growls at his pack mate, letting him know that he needs to be quiet.

Mr. Stilinski looks between the trio before glancing back up at Lea. "Sure. You know where the kitchen's at."

Lea feels like her heart is breaking in two though she doesn't know why. Her and Stiles weren't anything serious and even though his words are barely harsh, she feels like they're punching her in the gut. Once in the kitchen, Lea pulls out her phone and speed dials the Council. The phone only rings twice before someone on the other side picks up.

"_Yes?"_

The gruffness of the voice clues Lea in that Caesar has answered. "It's done." She tells him. "The rogues have been taken care of."

"_Good. Good. I expect you to be returning soon to give a full report."_

Lea pauses, her gulp sounding loud in the kitchen. The chatter from the living room has quieted down and she knows that the wolves can hear both sides of the conversation. Especially her pause. "I.. I don't.."

"_Lea." _Caesar's voice had a hard edge to it. _"You are coming back to give that report and then you're needed for training again. Our latest instructor doesn't know how to properly train an individual. Your expertise is greatly needed."_

Lea paces back and forth before slowly making her way into the hallway. "I'm sorry, Caesar, but my work for you ends here." She's now standing in the archway to the living room, each Pack member plus Mr. Stilinski looking up at her in shock. "I'll gladly video chat with Louis tomorrow but that's it. I'm pulling myself out from under the Council's thumb. You say I'm needed there,-" Her eyes travel to Stiles who's staring at her and locks her gaze with his. "-but I'm positive that I'm needed here."

"_It's that human, isn't it?" _Caesar sneers through the phone. _"Louis told me about a wolf pack that you've met down there and how happy you seemed to be with them. Let me make one thing clear, Lea. If you choose to not come back, we will hunt you all down."_

The wolves who can hear the conversation all tense, as well as Lea, but Lea is the only one who suddenly get's a murderous glint in her eyes. "And let me make one thing perfectly clear." She sneers back. "If you come anywhere near this town, I'll kill you all without so much as a second thought."

She snaps her phone shut and glances around the room, all eyes still on her.

"Did you just-.." Allison trails off.

"He seemed really.." Isaac grimaces as he recalls the threat Caesar gave her.

"Are you really-.."

"I'm screwed." Lea cuts off Stiles before leaning up against the wall and sliding to the floor.

..

..

..

Hours later when the Pack is finally winding down and Mr. Stilinski finally left them downstairs to get some sleep, they're all in the kitchen passing around cups of coffee. Erica had taken it upon herself to fill in Stiles, Allison, and Lydia what was said from the other side of the phone conversation and the humans finally understood why Lea was so on edge. It had only taken Stiles a few minutes afterward to feel like a jerk but Lea had easily forgiven him.

As the Pack sat around the kitchen table and on the kitchen counters, Lea's phone rang loudly. Seeing that the number calling was 'blocked', she silenced it and let it go to voicemail. Turning her attention back to the Pack, she listened in as Stiles and Jackson bantered back and forth. For the second time, her phone rang but it was still the 'blocked' number.

Frowning, she silenced it and listened back in to Jackson. Derek gave her a curious stare but she merely shrugged it off.

For a third time, the phone rang and Lea groaned. "Who is it?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Lea sighed. "It's a blocked number." The phone continued to ring as Lea glared at it.

"Just answer it." Jackson grumbled. "See who it is."

Lea rolled her eyes but listened to Jackson none the less. "What?!" She snapped as she answered the call.

"_Now, now, love. Is that any way to answer a phone?"_

Lea's eyes immediately widened and misted over at the familiar British accent that she hadn't heard in over hundreds of years. "Niklaus?" Her voice trembled.

His answering chuckle caused her to gasp, her free hand flying up to her mouth. _"I think it's time we had a chat, love."_

**So, that was totally.. not much of a fight, haha. **

**AND OMG! I'M SO TOTALLY SORRY TO THOSE WHO I SAID THAT THE STORY WAS GOING TO HAVE A CLIFFHANGER! I thought Nik's phonecall was in the last chapter but I guess it wasn't. My bad :( Anyway, on with the show.  
**

**The whole reason for me not going into descriptive detail of the rogues looked like was because they were hardly a threat ;) There's a bigger threat on the horizon but sadly, the next chapter is the last. I'm working on a sequel so don't worry.**


	15. Chapter 15

**SERIOUSLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dear readers, I know I talked a lot about a sequel being in the works but I honestly don't know if it's going to happen. Part of the written sequel has been sitting in my files and I can't find it in me to continue writing it. Although, I haven't truly given up on it just yet. I've given myself a deadline, my birthday (May 11th), so if nothing for the sequel is posted by then- there won't be a sequel at all. I really am sorry if it doesn't work out and you were looking forward to it.  
**

**Now that is out of the way, please enjoy the last chapter of "Titanium". The italics in this chapter are going to be flashbacks from the two days after the phone call that took place in the previous chapter.**

* * *

The moment Lea and Niklaus' phone call had ended, the Stilinski household was in a uproar. Of course, Allison, Lydia, and Stiles had no idea what was going on but the wolves had heard everything loud and clear. They had heard Niklaus tell Lea that he had an ally keeping an eye on the Council and how they were not happy. The Council had then made Lea their top priority and they were rounding up a few extra vampires to bring with them and hunt down Lea plus whoever else was with her or helping her.

When Lea had asked what she should do, Niklaus' only option was to go to him. The Council didn't know of his whereabouts and if anything, the Council would seriously rethink their approach of attack once they knew that an Original was siding with her.

Throughout the entire phone conversation, Lea had never mentioned whether or not she was going to take him up on his offer or even gave him information about the Hale Pack. Though when they were about to end the call, Niklaus mentioned that she only had a couple of days to make her decision because the Council was on the move and would be at her location in a few days.

So that's why, a couple of days later, Lea, Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac were leaving town and heading to Mystic Falls.

..

..

..

Lea is parked in the Stilinski driveway behind Stiles' jeep, leaning against her car with her arms crossed over her chest and ankles crossed over one another. She watches as Mr. Stilinski and Stiles make their way to the back door of Stiles' jeep, a suitcase and a few duffle bags being shoved into the back seat.

* * *

"_And you're sure this is the only way?" John pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to process the fact that Lea just told him that she and the Hale Pack are about to be hunted by a mob of vampires._

_Lea offers the tired man a feeble smile. "It's the only option we have." She tells him. "My sire, who just so happens to be over a thousand years old, will be a lot of help. Taking out the Council members will be easy enough for me and Niklaus but the others, who I'm sure are going to be in my age range, will drastically change the game. We need to be around Niklaus if we want to have a fighting chance."_

"_What about me? I'm just supposed to sit here while my son is out there running around?"_

_Lea nods. "I'm sorry but you have to. We're going to split up the remaining vervain collection between you, Ms. McCall, and Mr. Argent. When we leave, I'm going to leave a trail so the Council members follow that and take the attention off of Beacon Hills."_

_Mr. Stilinski goes quiet and Stiles starts to fidget. "Come on, Dad. Just tell me you understand and that you won't follow. You'll be safer with me gone, anyway."_

"_But you're my son!" Mr. Stilinski suddenly shouts, his face going red with anger. "I'm supposed to protect you! Not the other way around." Lea's throat tightens as she feels the different emotions rolling off of John. "You can't die." He finishes sadly._

_Stiles has tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat. Before he can even take a step towards his Dad, Lea is already there and pulling Mr. Stilinski into a tight hug. "That won't happen." She whispers near his ear. "Believe me when I say that I'll protect him with every fiber of my being." She pulls back just enough so she can stare him in the eyes. "Even if it means sacrificing my life, I'll protect him."_

_John is stunned by the determination he can see in the girl's eyes and numbly nods. He hugs her briefly before letting go and reaching for his son. "You are either calling or emailing me every day to let me know what's going on."_

* * *

"You guys all set?" John sighs when the door slams shut.

"Yep." Stiles grins. "We just need to stop by Scott's and then Allison's to pick them up and head over to Derek's before we leave town."

"Well alright.." John mumbles, shoving his hands deep in his pockets, not knowing what else to say. An awkward silence falls over the trio before Stiles launches himself at his Dad, wrapping his arms around him. Mr. Stilinski's bottom lip trembles as he pulls his hands out from his pockets and squeezes his son back. "Please, be careful out there."

"I will. I promise." Stiles replies.

The father/son duo hug for a few minutes before Stiles reluctantly lets go and climbs into his jeep. Lea sadly smiles when she sees Stiles wiping at his cheeks from the window, her gaze falling back to Mr. Stilinski who holds his arms open for her. Chuckling lightly, she walks up to him and gives him a farewell hug. "I'll bring him home as soon as possible, Mr. Stilinski. I promise."

He laughs lightly as he rests his chin atop the small girl's head. "It's John, remember?"

Lea pulls out of the hug and smiles up at him. "John." She nods at him.

He shoves her lightly towards her car, watching as she climbs in and starts the engine, followed by Stiles' jeep roar to life. As Lea is reversing, John stares at her through the windshield. "I'll see you soon, kiddo." He murmurs softly, knowing full well that she can her him and he's proven correct when she playfully salutes to him and winks.

..

..

..

Pulling up to Scott's house, Lea is out of her car before Stiles can even park and is knocking on the front door. Her smile is nearly from ear to ear as she waits to see Ms. McCall again. Having only met the woman just the day before, Scott's mother was just as worried for her son leaving as John had been for Stiles. But once Lea had assured her that it was the best option for all of them, Ms. McCall had totally won Lea over.

* * *

"_Why?! Why you, huh? Why can't you just stay out of stuff that isn't your business for once?" Ms. McCall cried. _

_Scott sighed, his head in his hands as he tried to tell his Mom that he was leaving. He could've left without saying anything but he needed his Mom to be prepared in case the vampires did stop by in Beacon Hills. "Pack business is my business, Mom. These vampires are coming after Lea and Stiles. Stiles is pack therefore it's my business." He explained. _

"_You can't run for the rest of your life, Scott!" Ms. McCall breathed heavily. _

"_We're not exactly running away." Scott rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "We're just.. relocating."_

"_Relocating?" Ms. McCall scoffed. "And what's to keep those vampires from finding you there?"_

_Lea suddenly straightened up in her seat, catching Ms. McCall's attention. "That's the thing. We're counting on them to follow us to get them away from you, Mr. Stilinski, and Mr. Argent. These vampires are old but I'm older." She told her. "I can't take on these vampires by myself and the Pack isn't really cut out to take them on either but where we're going, my Sire is there and he's even older. He can offer enough protection and enough strength so we can fight back."_

"_Y-you're older?" Ms. McCall suddenly tensed. "You're a vampire?!"_

_Lea clenched her jaw, turning to face Scott and narrowing her eyes on him when he wouldn't meet her gaze. "I see Scott didn't tell you what I am." She mumbled. Turning back to a wide-eyed Ms. McCall, Lea nodded. "I'm half werewolf, half vampire and let's just say, I'm not as young as I look."_

"_H-how old are you?" Ms. McCall gulped. "And your Sire?"_

_Scott chuckled then, finally looking up at Lea. "She's old. She's somewhere in the five hundred range." He grinned when his Mom's jaw dropped open. "And her Sire or whatever, he's over a thousand."_

_Ms. McCall was still scared but Lea could sense her relaxing just a bit. "So you guys won't be gone forever? You'll come back?"_

"_Of course!" Lea jumped at the chance to reassure Scott's Mom. "We're just leading the vampires away from this town to another town where we can either fight or make them understand that should they target the Hale Pack, we won't stand for it. After all," Lea smiled cockily at Ms. McCall. "My Sire might be the Original Hybrid but he isn't the only Original. He has siblings who are vampires but also who I'm sure the Council would be really scared to know that they protect us."_

_Ms. McCall sighed in little relief. "Okay." She nodded. "Okay.. I think I can support this idea now." Now it was Scott's turn to sigh in relief knowing that his Mom supported his decision to follow the Pack and Lea. "So.. who's up for some burgers?"_

* * *

Ms. McCall opened the door and Lea was immediately hugging the woman who was laughing and hugging her back. The aroma of burgers hit Lea's nose and her mouth instantly watered. Hearing her groan, Ms. McCall pulled out of the hug. "I made some burgers for Scott to take on the road." She told her. "But if you're fast enough, I'm sure you can sneak one out."

"Pft." Lea playfully rolled her eyes. "If I'm fast enough?" She winked at Scott's mother before blurring from the front porch into the house and before Ms. McCall could turn around, Lea reappeared in front of her with a burger in hand. "I'm totally fast enough."

Ms. McCall threw her head back and laughed just as Scott was coming down the stairs, duffle bags full of clothes and any other supplies he needed. When he saw Lea happily munching on a burger, he frowned at his Mom. "You gave away one of my burgers. Why?" He playfully whined.

Scott grins a second later as he passes his Mom and Lea, and makes his way outside. "Oh, play nice." Ms. McCall chuckles. "I'll give you some money so you can stay fed on your road trip."

When Scott takes a moment to chat with Stiles at his jeep, Ms. McCall wanders to find her purse and scrounge up some money for her son. Lea can sense the uncertainty as she counts her money so Lea walks up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I got your son into this mess so I'll be taking care of him."

"But-"

"No buts." Lea grinned. "For being as old as I am, I learned how to save up my money. I have quite a bit accumulated and though they aren't my pack, I will take care of them. All of them if need be."

Ms. McCall's eyes mist over as she drops her purse and cash on the the small hallway table, and hugs Lea once again. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem." Lea assures her and pulls out of the hug. "And if you get scared or something, Mr. Argent and Mr. Stilinski are around to help." Ms. McCall nods but Lea can still sense her unease. "And if you're in need of a wolf companion, Peter is staying behind at Hale Manor. Just call him up or meet him out there."

Ms. McCall breathes a watery sigh of relief. "I take it that didn't sit well with Derek?"

"Surprisingly, he took it well. He figured someone needed to stay and protect their territory while the alpha was away."

The duo make their way to the front door where Scott is walking up to, mumbling his 'thanks' under his breath to Lea to let her know that he heard everything she told his Mom. As Scott pulls his Mom into a hug, her eyes get misty again and tears fall down her cheek. "Please, be safe and come home soon."

Lea walks away to give the family a moment alone, flashing the burger that's still in her hand to Stiles and taking a bite out of it when his eyes light up at the sight of food. "Pft, mean." He grumbles when Lea passes him up and not offering him a bite.

Getting in her car, Lea starts the engine when she sees Scott climbing into Stiles' jeep. As they pull away from the McCall household, Lea waves goodbye to a teary-eyed Ms. McCall and heads over to their next destination.

..

..

..

Pulling up to Allison's house, Lea cut off her car when Stiles' cut off his jeep and chose to stay in her own vehicle as Scott got down to get Allison. Meeting Mr. Argent wasn't the most pleasant but at least he didn't try to keep his daughter in town. Once he had realized that he and any other hunter wouldn't be enough to keep his daughter safe, he was all for Allison skipping town where older and more powerful beings were willing to protect her.

* * *

"_So you're a vampire, huh?" Mr. Argent dead-panned as he leaned against the front door entryway, arms crossed over his chest. Allison had just finished filling him in on the vampires they took down and the vampires that were coming. "I gotta say, you're not what I expected."_

_Lea frowns from her spot just outside the house but she bites her tongue to keep the rude remark her mind had ready when she meets Allison's gaze from behind her Dad, Allison mouthing 'I'm so sorry!'. "Yes, well, I'm much older and stronger than I look. And I'm not exactly a vampire. I'm a hybrid." She ends up saying instead._

"_Show me." Mr. Argent demands, his face impassive._

_Lea narrows her eyes at him, her eyes traveling over to Allison who is glaring at the back of her Dad's head now. "If I must." She sighs and wills her face to transform. She's waiting for a gasp or anything to show Mr. Argent's shock but she's severely disappointed when his heartbeat remains the same and he doesn't flinch. "Do I satisfy your curiosity, Mr. Argent?" She wolfishly grins up at him, her fangs on display._

_Allison has to cough to cover up her laugh which only causes her Dad to scowl and Lea's grin to widen. "Why are there four fangs?" He asks._

"_Vampire fangs," She points to inner set. "And wolf canines." She points to the other set as she rolls her eyes._

"_When you transform-"_

"_Stop." Lea cuts him off as she holds up her hand. "I'm happy you seem to trust me enough to help keep your daughter safe but there's other things we need to be doing right now instead of answering your every question about my kind." Mr. Argent glares at her as he stands up straight and Allison has the decency to look a bit scared. Reaching behind her back, Lea pulls out a stack of stapled papers from the waistband of her jeans and holds them up to him. "The study in my house is stocked with books about anything and everything that I'm sure can answer whatever question your mind thinks up. Now, we're planning to come back to Beacon Hills after we take care of this situation but should a vampire still try this town, I'd rather not have my house trashed."_

_Mr. Argent takes a moment for her words to sink in. "So what's this?" He gestures to the papers._

"_The deed to my house." She bluntly tells him. "Vampires can enter another vampire's house without permission and since I'm half, they can enter mine."_

"_Okay." Mr. Argent drawled._

"_But should a human have ownership of said house, vampires can't enter unless they have permission." She proudly grins._

"_So you want me to have ownership while you're away."_

"_Yeah." Lea sighs. "And my book collection is at your disposal."_

_After taking another moment, Mr. Argent nods and grins widely at her. "Well then, come right on in."_

* * *

Lea is still seated in her vehicle when Allison walks out of her house, two suitcases being carried by Scott as they make their way towards her. When they reach the trunk, she presses a button on her side door and pops open the trunk so they can stow away Allison's luggage. After a brief wave to her Dad who's standing in the doorway, Allison climbs into the passenger seat of Lea's car.

"My Dad says 'hello'." Allison greets her as she closes the door behind her.

Lea pouts, turning to peer out the window only to see Mr. Argent waving at her. "Why do I get the feeling he doesn't really mean it?"

Allison laughs and buckles herself in. "I don't know. He seems okay with you now that he has access to knowledge he didn't have before." Lea waves back at Mr. Argent before he goes back into his home. "By the way, why was Scott grumbling about you and stealing food?"

This time, it's Lea's turn to laugh. "He's butthurt because his Mom let me steal one of his burgers."

"Mmmm." Allison groans in delight. "Melissa makes the best burgers in town."

"Right?!"

The girls laugh together before Allison turns the radio on low and Lea pulls away from her house.

..

..

..

Pulling up to Derek's home, Derek, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were all waiting for them. Isaac was the only one who had a duffle bag hanging off his shoulder but when Stiles' jeep came to a stop, he was quick to throw it in the backseat of the jeep and stand off to the side while everyone else got out of their vehicles.

"Are we about ready to leave?" Derek asked once the Pack stood around his Camaro.

Everyone looked around, nodding. "Yep." Lea answered as she popped the 'p'. "This was our last stop. We're all ready to start this road trip."

"Okay." Derek said. "And has anyone heard from Jackson and Lydia?"

No-one said anything, everyone choosing not to look their alpha in the eyes but the wolves all heard as someone's heart rate picked up speed in nervousness.

* * *

"_What do you mean you're not coming?" Derek growled at Jackson while everyone was helping themselves to a slice of pizza in Lea's kitchen the night before they left._

_Jackson flinched at his alpha's tone but surprisingly, he held his ground. "I mean just what I said." Jackson sneered but when Derek's glare only hardened, his shoulders slumped. "Look," He sighed. "I'm doing this for Lydia. She won't say anything because she wants to keep up her bitch persona but she's not okay, Derek. Ever since the attack, she's been having nightmares and waking up in hysterics." Derek's glare softened, not having known that a pack mate was under such stress. "We both got accepted to a college down in Georgia so we're going to head down there. I don't want to leave the pack hanging but it's Lydia. She comes first and if getting away from the vampires means keeping her safe, then I'll do whatever it takes so she doesn't have to be around them. Even if it means not joining the pack on this road trip."_

_Lea's house went eerily quiet, everyone being shocked that Jackson and Lydia wouldn't be joining them and saddened that they hadn't realized Lydia wasn't coping well. Derek took a moment to reply but everyone could already sense he wasn't going to fight Jackson on this. "You're taking a stash of vervain with you." Derek dead-panned. "And when you get settled down, you're to email or text one of us your address so we can keep sending you a steady supply for when you're away."_

_Jackson released a sigh of relief and nodded, agreeing to his alpha's terms. "Thank you."_

* * *

"Allison?" Scott's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when his girlfriend's heartbeat sped up even more at being called out.

She sighed, eyes glancing up to see everyone's awaiting expressions. "They've left already." She mumbled. "They had already been packed up and their parents found them an apartment so they can get settled in and wait for the the school year to start."

Everyone's attention flickered to Derek as he nodded and pulled out his car keys from his pockets. "Let's hit the road then."

Derek slid into his car easily, Erica jumping into the backseat of his Camaro as Boyd took up the front passenger seat. Isaac followed Stiles and Scott to the jeep while Allison stuck with Lea in the Corvette. Derek takes the lead, Stiles follows in his jeep, and Lea brings up the rear. As the trees, signs, and buildings pass by in a blur, Allison can't help but fidget in her seat.

"Nervous?" Lea teased her friend.

Allison chewed on her bottom lip but decided to be upfront with Lea. "A little bit." She answered honestly.

"Why?"

"Because," Allison sighed. "I know I should've brought this up sooner but I didn't exactly know how."

Lea's attention was now piqued. "Bring what up?"

"Niklaus." She murmured. "When you spoke of the phone conversation, I noticed that you said he mentioned protecting you from the Council."

"Okay.. and.."

"That's just it." Allison sighed sadly. "He only mentioned protecting you. He never said anything about protecting us."

"Oohhh." It finally clicked in for Lea. She took a second for the silence to reign over them but smiled a second later. "I'm not gonna lie but I'm surprised you caught that." Allison frowned as her suspicions were just proven correct. "But Derek caught that as well and he's willing to beg Niklaus for protection if he doesn't already place you under his protection when he realizes what you lot mean to me."

"What we mean to you?" Lea didn't respond but Allison could faintly make out a blush on her cheeks and she allowed herself to grin teasingly at her friend. "Does this have anything to do with Stiles?" Again, Lea doesn't say anything and she avoids looking Allison in the eyes. "It does, doesn't it?!" She laughed. "You said that your wolves don't make nice with humans yet when you transformed, you protected Stiles with every fiber of your wolf-ly being."

Lea faintly frowned but she chanced a glance at a grinning Allison. "I'm not sure but I think I'll find the answers I'm looking for in Mystic Falls."

Allison doesn't say anything after that, choosing to turn the radio back on and turning it up just loud enough so it doesn't hurt Lea's sensitive hearing, and relaxing back into her seat. As they near the edge of town, the farewell sign comes into view.

_You are now leaving Beacon Hills. We hope to see you again!_

* * *

_**To be continued... maybe.  
**_

**As stated above, I'm not sure about whether or not a sequel will be posted. But if it is, I suggest you put me on your "author's alert list" because the sequel will be classified as a crossover! The Vampire Diaries' characters will be coming into play ;)**


End file.
